I failed You Daddy Blue eyes
by Naniwoiutennen
Summary: He saved me... from the snake, he became my daddy... then I betrayed him ... I killed him... but not by my own hands... I hadn't wanted him to die... no never that... but it was my fault... I was born... I'm not strong enough... what a smart one I am...
1. Prologue

Prologue

A lazy feeling rose within her body and she did nothing to stop it. Why stop what was meant to happen? It was fate, or was it destiny.

There was absolutely nothing she could do. Apparently her uncle Neji was correct. Fate was unchangeable, irreproachable even. But her uncle neglected to tell her something extremely important, though maybe it was right that she find out later in life, fate was cruel. By now uncle Neji would notice that she was missing. He had been keeping a close eye on her for these past four years, always protecting her from the villagers when they decided that an orphaned and supposed 'demon' running about was hazardous to the very air that they breath.

Psh. As if they would die from inhaling air. Humph. Wasn't like they smelled all that great either. She remembered when she was a young child... the people that she had been previously staying with had been doing experimentations on her or somewhat odd things to be precise. That was before she had been rescues by a blue eyed blond.

Whom she later affectionately dubbed "daddy blue eyes". She had been six years old at the time so what do you expect. He had rescued her, and later that was how she became Kazuo Uzimaki, daughter of Naruto Uzimaki. He had formed a kinship with her as they were both essentially 'demon's' .

At first, when they had been brought to the hokage's office, he had seemed nervous. In all actuality she was the calm one, wasn't that backwards? At any rate, she had surprised the blond by grabbing his hand. Though she was only six she was incredibly intuitive. He seemed to draw strength from that. He was nervous, she realised, because he was bringing another 'demon' to Konoha, and didn't expect what to expect from the hokage whom she now called 'auntie'.

She had made several aunties and uncles in Konoha. Naruto had been only fourteen when he had found her, saved her from Orochimaru.

Oh, he hadn't just rescued her, he had rescued her friend with the onyx eyes and raven hair, her sparing partner. That had been Orochimaru's 'body' prospects, and unwillingly more.

She laughed bitterly as she came back to the present. She just wanted to rest. She had, as young as she had been back then, had incredibly dark secrets. It was surprising that no one could see the likeness in her features.

She had gained a dad, a father, but she had lost him when she was ten. That had been a painful experience, not because he died, that was expected, but because of the way he had died. By the hands of the snake. Because he had taken her, and the Uchiha from the snake. So really she had blamed herself.

This had been four years ago, around the time that uncle Neji had took her in under some misguided feelings of obligation and duty, because Naruto was his friend and apparently Uncle Neji was the only one 'qualified' to watch her. Really it had to have been the fact that he was the only one willing to do it. Because apparently the Uchiha was still on his form of 'lock down' and he had no time for her.

She had always listened avidly to her uncle Neji when he spoke of fate, and even then she knew that her fate... was to die by the hands of her real father... her actual blood. Orochimaru...

Daddy, papa I'm sorry I'm not as strong as you, I can't fight fate. I'm so tired. So tired daddy. My daddy blue eyes... I'm going to die by the hands of my biological father.

Wish I could tell you how much I love you... Wish I could tell you the whole truth... who you saved me from... My father... My father-snake man.

AN: This is really short sweatdrop... Review please... should I continue. My muse is working on it but I need your opinion on it first.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont... You know... its done.

Chapter 1

Kazuo

I walked down the dark hallway. I was his daughter, his death, his life. He couldn't risk me being a failure, so he continued to allow his minions to do complex and disturbing things to me. I was four when it all started. He had noticed my clumsiness. How inarticulate I was at simple speach. I still remember what he had said to me. _No, no, no. This certainly will not do. Kazuo, you are MY daughter. You must gain your worth to me soon. I will not have an embarrassment as a daughter. I refuse to have a failure. Get better, or die. _I still shivered at the thought that he had said this. Though now I am the perfect little warrior. The perfect little subject. I am his life and he is mine. Though it is definitely not what one would think. There was no love lost between He and I. He had always had an affinity for finding things out. It would seem that he had found a bit of parchment in the form of a scroll, that had been on my fifth birthday. His words were not lost on me... he had to have me alive. He had a plan. _You will be going under some tests, Kazuo, do not disappoint me. You have to be my little warrior, my bodyguard, my tool... can you do that for me? _Of course at the time all I could think was that I was apparently nothing to him. I am slightly angry at this memory, That was the day the real experiments began. I was taken into a room with bars.

_I had noted that it was an odd draft building there, There was also a large metal slab that oddly resembled that of a hospital bed, though much more uncomfortable. "sit here" murmured Kabuto in that odd way of his. I was not in the mood for this. The chair was cold. "Lay upon the bed, we're going to start with the chakara charge..."Said Kabuto softly. "Here" He said as he put a metal plate in my mouth. "Don't want you biting your tongue off, ne?"_

_No, she thought to herself as she felt the cuffs and ankle braces being locked. She had not even noticed that they were there. After a moment she noted that Tayuya was there. NO!_

_NO! I cried in fear. But it was too late. I felt pain. Immense andimmeasurable pain, white lights, I saw red, I saw blue. A sharp tingle ran up my spine. I found myself at a loss for what to do. AH! I screeched through clenched teeth. The metal plate I realized too late that it was for more than just making sure I didn't bite my tongue. The metal conducted chakara. I screamed spiting out the metal, my body arched off of the metal slab, but my wrists and ankles were still firmly stuck in place. When the pain stopped I heard Tayuya chuckle. "Your father will be most displeased... however, there is only one more thing we will do today" I tensed when I saw a needle in her grasp. I faught the fear I felt... _

_The need to run was nearly overpowering her, but she stayed where she was. "Now, Kazuo-chan, no need to be so tense, your father is only giving you a gift,"_

_After the substance in the needle was injected into her body she found herself relaxing... That is until she was unlocked and turned onto her back. Distantly she felt her fathers presence. "This is my birthday present to you, happy fifth birthday," he murmurred . She wanted to scream when she felt something like white fire flaring into her back. He carved something or other into her back. "This needed to be done physically. You have to have a special seal mark, My daughter. You are now bound to me. No one can or will be able to kill you but me... This is your destiny, your fate, and your end. You cant change this. You can't hide from me. You can't live without my permission. I'll always be in the shadows. Never forget. And this is not your only gift" Your next gift is in a months time..." He gave a dark chuckle.Then he had left her alone. In the room... with Kabuto and Tayuya, who for the most part was smirking. She fell asleep._

_I was waking up when I realised that something was different. I caught bits of information in my waking. "month... already... she slept long... it took long enough to find the right genes... demon... yes... Oro... happy...train... new body..."_

I walk farther down the hall and had to wonder why I had to be more than what I was. Tensing slightly as my senses went haywire, I took a deep breath and turned into a shadow. Yes, I was a shapeshifting elemental Youkai. That among other things they sought fit to mix with me. I felt bitterness rise as I heard the voices talk... I would seem father has another 'body'...

"Why Sasuke, so nice of you to arrive... I assume you had no trouble..." I blanch at the sickly sweet tone of voice father is using. I can just imagine the annoying thing he did with his tongue... I peek around the corner and snort in disgust at the way the boy is staring at my father. I have to catch myself from falling as I see the way MY father was looking at the Uchiha. I say Uchiha because only an Uchiha can make my father act so... lustful. It was sickening really. I remember another one of them coming at one point. But I digress... see how I'm using big words, Im so proud of myself... excuse me while I gag at the sight. Being five years old can really put a damper on things can't it. "Kazuo, come out of the shadows..." I did as I was told, playing the obedient daughter down to a T' I smirked at the shocked look the Uchiha is giving me. . Though it is hidden I see beneath masks and his is poorly made. My father has a better mask. "Yes, father," I said bowing in respect. Sure I don't love him, and normaly I wouldnt care to show any respect, and by all means I hate him. I just feel and unsurmountable bit of rage and jealousy that he would look almost disturbingly doting on the Uchiha and barely show any attention to me. Yes, the Uchiha deserved sooo much more respect that me, his daughter. I see father look at me in surprise, though he should know by now that I am possessive, even of things, or people, that I despise. Dont ask why...

"Kazuo, my little demon, this is Uchiha Sasuke, he will be training here until further notice," I stared at him... He called me a demon. I turn to the Uchiha who seemed angry. He gave a disgruntled... grunt of acknowledgement. I merely glared. "Kazuo, take him to his room, tomorrow he and you will be in the training room, and until you both beat my loyal subjects neither of you will be worthy," I stared at him. "You..." I was at a loss for words. Grounding my teeth I sighed before nodding. The Uchiha seemed as annoyed as I was. "Uchiha-san," I murmurred. "Follow me..."

-----------898776

The next day she found herself in an odd predicament, Why on earth wouldfather do this. She was five for goodness sakes. When she entered the training room, which was really a large dojo, she noted that Sasuke was already there. "Early riser, how odd, I saw you as the type to stay in during the day and go out during the night..." She was opting to be at least civil, kind of. But all he did was stare ahead of himself as if she hadn't said a word. Ignoring him from then on was easy. she had been trying to harness her powers for the last month and a half since gaining them. She nearly sighed with relief when the top warrior of her fathers forces came into the room.

7827679vhshfghgy80378

I was a bit annoyed that the man seemed to be staring heatedly at the Uchiha... What was so good about the Uchiha anyways? He didn't look that good... he was kind of girlish looking if you ask me. "Your fight is with me, you arent at the Uchiha's level yet," I turn to see Tayuya standing there an amused look on her face. I growled in annoyance. He sends the best for the Uchiha, yet he sends me one of the weaker ones. "The Uchiha is not ready for him." I say as I point boredly at the other more powerful henchman. "Nice to know you think so highly of me, kid" he murmured looking at me with a somewhat amused look in his eyes. The Uchiha however looked positively murderous. I gave a small smile. Don't mess with me, I'm good. This is what I wanted to say, but I havent proven myself. I turn to Tayuya. She was looking at me smugly while lustfuly staring at the Uchiha at the same time. Just what in the world was going on here... The guy is a jerk and every one is staring at him like a dog to a bone. This was just getting ridiculous... Or maybe my five year old mind is missing something? I growl and I see her attention flash to me... "Jealous..." She taunted and I didnt bother doing a jutsu, I just dashed toward her in anger. I dodged a kick to my abdomen and drop rolled between her legs. In the process of standing up I turned slowly and kicked towards her legs while at the same time forming a hand sign, as expected she jumped and I smirked before standing completely before dissappearing ina cloud of smoke. "I win" was all I said as I stood outside the door I smirked as she fell to the floor in a body binding jutsu. Yes, I was jealous... but for a completely different reason than what anyone thinks.

I was annoyed to find that the jerk was following me. I hadn't bothered to watch his fight, and I was surprised that our fights ended at the same time. "You will spar with me... I want to be stronger, You are strong you can help... I am not ignorant to the fact that he wants my body..." I could see him shiver and understood the unspoken words _in more ways than one..._ I winced from this thought. Is there anything my father wouldnt lust after... anyone? "He wants your eyes" I murmurred in order to cover up the silence. "I want power... I... I killed my... closest friend... because I want power... because I can get it, if I destroy every lasting foundation of friendship, I will gain what I need to avenge my clan.. I will do what I need to do..." I stared at him partly because I understand, and partly because I think he's an idiot. "Well, Uchiha, you are a fool..." I said in a calm voice. I was surprised I had said this as if I was stating the weather. He glared at me. "Will you spar with me or not?" He said. I just laughed before walking to my room. I know my laugh is bitter, because I can't find it in myself to care, I will spar with him, because I understand, _in more ways than one..._

$64$7656$

I met him outside in the garden field the next day. "You ready?" I ask in a calm voice. He smirks and I can feel annoyance rise within me. I wait patiently for him to make the first move and it seems he is doing the same. At some point I see he reaches a decision and he dashes towards me. I dodge though just barely a kunai that was coming my way. My eyes widen in surprise as I sense him behind me. I smile softly before disappearing and reappearing behind him. I sent a round house kick to his back, but he was ready for this and he moved out of the way. In the end, he and I were panting for breath and sitting under a sakura tree. I had won, but just by a hair. This started a tradition for us. Everyday, whenever he and I had time (for we always had to train with fathers loyals, and do several jobs, though I dont know exactly what Sasukes' job entails I have an idea) we would spar and end up sitting under the sakura tree. We were becoming close... I had a (albeit dysfunctional) friendship with the Uchiha. We never noticed the eyes watching us with barely consealed hatred and jealousy... no we were oblivous to this...

AN: how was that so far? I'm trying to broaden my horizen. Then, review, I need your views on this. I havent yet gotten to the part where Naruto saves them... I think it is in the next chapter. But you'll have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for your reviews...  
Tiger bear: Umm I'll try to do that... thanks  
Kafwinn: you're welcome...

I sincerely hope this chapter is longer. I May bring Naru in this chapter...

Chapter 2

As I made my way towards the garden field, I was filled with a sense of foreboding. I brushed it off. Though normally I wouldn't do something like that, brush off my instincts. I don't know what's wrong. I can't shake the feeling off though. But I ignore it, perhaps I'll speak to Sasuke about it. It had been three months since he had been here. I wonder briefly when I had started to call him by his first name. Sighing I sat down under our tree. In amusement I chuckle at the fact that I call it 'our' tree instead of the 'sakura' tree. It has been a while now, I wonder when I will be able to see my friend. I begin to worry. No, nothing is wrong with my friend.. I can't believe this. I calm my breaths, I refuse to believe that anything happened to him... he is the only form of constancy that I have... Though yesterday I do remember us defeating our partners... they were of the highest rank that my... no... that Orochimaru had. I refuse to call him father any longer. What is wrong with this... Sasuke never misses our spars. I stand up with the intention of finding him when I see that he is coming towards me. He has an odd look in his eyes. I see... he is limping, I don't mention it. "We do not have to fight today Sasuke-niisan, we can just sit here and talk under our tree..." He stares at me as if I have three heads and five tails. I tilt my head to the side in confusion. I have no problem being myself in front of Sasuke. Though, 'myself' is a bit weird. I remember him telling me one day that my face is always in a mask, that I don't really smile that much, and if I did smile it would be an abnormally tiny smile. He also told me that when I smirked it was scary. I had to laugh at that, the great Uchiha afraid of a smirk. He had attacked me when I laughed. Though I had been prepared for it. Wow, look at me going off in la la land. Sasuke was staring at me... yeah... ok. "What?" I ask in annoyance. "Spar. Now." I start at the tone he uses. I'm sure he is in no shape to spar with me. But, I understand. I rise and walk to my starting point. I wait. He seems to have no patience today as he attacks me without pause. The fight was fierce, he was letting off stress, and I was helping. simply because I understand. I see he's tired, but I don't let up because I know he'd hate me for it. "You don't have to put up with this..." I say in the middle of a round house kick. He merely grunts as he grabs my leg and flips me over his head. I had an odd feeling of weightlessness, before I grounded myself gracefully. I landed in a crouch. I turn around slowly feeling the odd foreboding from earlier. He is seven years my senior, he's my niisan, my brother... I am worried. I turn around... He's standing there his head bowed. "Sasuke-niisan?" I ask walking towards him in worry. I see his cursed seal is flaring red. I tense as a pain in my back stops me from coming any closer. My own seal, no one knows of it, and I didn't tell Sasuke, I couldn't. After a moment I walk closer to him. "Uchiha!" I barked at him. This seems to cause him to come back to himself. He sits tiredly under our tree, and I did not miss the wince that the action caused. I walked towards him and sat down at the base beside him. He was shaking, though if one was just to glance he would seem like normal. "I Do have to put up with it... I killed my friend... my somewhat brother... to gain power to kill my real brother... I..." I slapped him upside the head and he stared at me in shock I suppose. "YOU... You, need help... serious help. You have to realize that the whole world does NOT revolve around you or your petty reven..." The look he sent me was enough to freeze magma. "Don't talk like you know me... gaki" I stared at him. "I DO know you... apparently better than you yourself... This isn't about avenging your family... this is about YOU and YOUR issues against your brother... you want to one up the up and up... I know about your family, don't think I don't listen in on conversations once in a while..." He stared at me... "You can't become stronger being my fathers'..." I cut myself off abruptly as I looked away from him. "He really wants your eyes..." I murmured in annoyance. For a moment I forget that he is here...

_I sit in the shadows, as I listen to my f.. Orochimaru talk. "He has the most splendid eyes... scarlet when his emotions are heightened..." I don't jump to conclusions as I listen... Orochimaru finds pain a pleasure... how sick is he... I'm his spawn... am I like that.. nah... no way. "You know I stabbed him in the arm and his eyes changed into that lovely dark color... seemingly a coal like color only to change back to the sharingan.. a lovely red..." I shudder... where is this leading? "Kazuo... I know you've been training with him... care to explain what he's like outside of training?" I flinch as I walk out of the shadows... "He allows his sharingan to fade, and he relaxes..." I had to put it simply. "Tell me... do you enjoy... the 'company' of my latest conquest?" I frown... he... no... "Father, what are you doing?" He walks towards me.. I frown, but I don't back away. " I want to warn you... if anything...ANYTHING, happens beyond friendship, I will kill you... that..." He said flippantly, "and I don't want to see any damage to his eyes... The body will be mine... make it stronger, but the eyes... I want... NO.. NEED those eyes..." I wince as he grabs my arm... "I will train him, in every way possible... because if I will not have his body, I will have him... and his eyes... those eyes... those delightfully RED eyes..." He lets me go, his eyes lose focus and I leave, apparently he is going into one of his sick fantasies... my last thought was that I had to find a way to get Sasuke out of here... _

I feel him shaking me. "What?" I ask in annoyance. He stares at me and I wonder what I had done before it hit me... "Sorry," I murmured after a moment. He just grunted. "You have no proof that you killed your friend..." I said in slight annoyance. "I do you idiot... I saw him..." He said. I just looked at him. Then I stood and walked away. Hmm... "I'm leaving someday... I'm going to be free... you'll come with.." I murmur this because I know I must get him out of here, though I know I will never be free. Orochimaru made sure of that. I don't realize I'm touching my back until I feel Sasukes' hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I look at him. I mean I really look. HE looks at me as if I've lost my mind. Perhaps I looked too hard. "I am fine." I say shortly and I know I am bitter. "I can't escape..." He said to me. His eyes full of pain. "There is no cure for this curse... I don't want a cure... I need the power." I stare at him... I've said it before and I'll say it again. I understand him... "You have... had it... this seal. It... it eats you from the inside out until you are no longer yourself... I... Do you know who I am?" I ask. He looks at me. "Yes, you are Kazuo, demon servant and body guard to Orochimaru..." Hmm... maybe he isn't so observant. "I'm his daughter..." I say in an annoyed tone of voice. He smirked before walking off. I sigh and continue onto what I had to do.

#$2356#

I woke up. How old was I? Oh, um... right... I'm tired. With a sigh I stand. I begin to walk down the hall. Something catches my ear and I'm worried. 'Sasuke,' I thought as I rushed towards the sound. I was feeling weird. Kind of like a month before when Sasuke and I had spared. I tensed against the wall as I turned into my shadow form.

"Sasuke... It is time..." I recognized that as Orochimarus' voice. "Yes, master," Said the Uchiha. Yes, I said the 'Uchiha' instead of Sasuke because only 'Uchiha' would say this... not my Sasuke-niisan. I wince. I looked around the corner and I feel like the bottom has dropped out of my stomach. I rush out to them and stood in front of Sasuke. "NO! You will not do this!" I stand in front of Sasuke... remembering what had happened during the month before. What had been happening every day since the day of the spar. I don't realize that I look green, all I see is Orochimaru standing in front of me... like before... _before... _

_I was walking towards my room when I was pulled from the hall way... "So, you don't care for warnings..." I recognize the voice of Tayuya. "I have done nothing..." I say defensively. All I got was a 'hn.' before I was sent into a room. I don't remember this room. This scares me... I sit down cross-legged on the floor. "You never heeded my warnings... You are not a disappointment, this surprises me. Now, I want to see how well you are against me... Sasuke seemed to enjoy himself... Do you have that kind of control? hmm...?" I shiver. "You sick... sick... snake!" I yell, momentarily forgetting that I was supposed to be the perfect daughter. The perfect tool. For a moment, I was just me. "You will learn obedience even if I have to kill you to do it..." I sigh trying to calm myself. I stand and back away slowly. "That's defeating the purpose... isn't it?" I say in annoyance. I know its a cover up to get out of the room by the door and he knows also... He can tell... and he gives me a smug smirk... I put my hand against the door and grabbed the knob, I tried to turn the knob... it was locked. I found fear creeping into me. "You know what... you need help... what are you trying to do?" He smirked. "Simple, I'll take Sasuke, mind body and soul and you wont save him... and you know you can't save yourself either." I shiver. "You want to know what happens to Sasuke... I see that you are curious.. aren't you daughter... Well, I'll begin to call you in before I get Sasuke... You'll get a preview of what he will be getting... perhaps more if you can turn your eyes that delicious red color... Pity, your eyes cant copy jutsus' then you'd be able to save your precious 'Sasuke-niisan'"  
He must have heard my gasp because he sneered at me. "What you don't think I have my subjects..." I mutter the word 'minions' under my breath. "watch you two... closely." _

_He stalks closer to me and I attempt to make myself apart of the wall. I don't know... but I think I've just enhanced my eye sight. "I'm your body-guard, I'm supposed to get close to your 'toys'..." I ignore the fact that I see that familiar lustful look in his eyes. "Your eyes..." he murmured, his tongue coming out of his mouth in a way that only a snakes could, and I tremble... how disgusting... He stalks forwards. "Stand still... I'll test your endurance..." I do as asked of me. He pulls out a knife and nicks my chin. I barely feel it as I stare into his eyes... is he trying to hypnotize me... I can't make myself move... what is wrong with me... he cuts my upper arm and I curse myself for choosing something so revealing to spar in. He stabs my shoulder, and then, to my surprise though I should not have been surprised. His tongue runs across my wounds, his tongue is rough, dry, his eyes were alight as if he were eating a delicacy. He sickens me, to the point of gagging. To the point of... I don't know... "mm... sooo good..." his eyes close and I feel like retching. "His eyes would be read right about now... though only because of his mark... funny though, you can imagine what I'd do with him by the little I do to to you..." I stare incredulously before comprehension dawned on me. "You...You sick... b-" I don't get to finish my sentence for he slashed my side and hit the pressure point on my neck. The last thing I heard that day was 'I'll see you tomorrow' _

I shiver... I refuse to allow this to come to pass. No, I refuse to allow him to do this to Sasuke. "What happen to your eyes?" asked Sasuke out of nowhere as he just noticed this.. he hadn't noticed during our spar because I usually go after... "What happened to your eyes?" He asked me forcefully. I could see the worry... Orochimaru chuckles as he sees me standing protectively in front of Sasuke-niisan. His chuckle turns dark and I can't help but remember what had happened just yesterday...

_I stare at him, this isn't our usual meeting spot. This is his rooms, and I distinctly feel as if my body is under a jutsu, NO! I think, frantically I fight against the jutsu. "Kukuku..." My eyes turn dark, I can feel them turning... turning a disturbing red color... naturally my eyes are purple... So I understand how it would go to red... But then My sight is covered. "You've tied something around my eyes... what are you hiding?" I asked softly. I had been trying to be a bit more submissive lately. I hear more laughter, before I feel a tongue against my cheek. I shiver. No... "wha...?" Something is inserted into my mouth. "Chew" he commanded. So I did... I recognize this... "You..." was all I could get out... He cut my cheek, then used the kunai to carve towards my eyes and I could do nothing. I felt drained. The chakra was being... drawn out of my body by a little pink pill, only reason I know what it is, is because it was given to the failed projects, to kill them, it would cause cuts to appear and the cuts would not heal because the chakra would force it to be unable to heal... Tears fell... No, I can't desert Sasuke. He'll do worse to my niisan... "Yes, you are special, this is my birthday present to you..." He cut into my eyes, I could feel the 'x' being cut into them... Moments later, I lost consciousness. When I had initially awoken, I felt too weak, I felt cuts all around my body. I shivered... then I fell back into the black void of unconsciousness. _

"So, you turned out to have a large chakra reserve... hmm... maybe your genes cause you to be immune... No matter," He murmured before looking over my shoulder at Sasuke. "I won't let you do it!" I yelled at him. What is this... hmm... Oh, he's attacking me. I threw a shadow rope at Sasuke. It wrapped around him, and she yanked it towards her. Her hand already in a seal. She noticed another presence.. presence she didn't recognize... so as she tapped Sasuke's arm she sent him to that person. Orochimaru came towards her, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" She gave him a smirk. She had saved Sasuke she was sure of it. Sasuke was safe. Fate was not kind enough to her. But then again when was fate ever kind to her. She smiled. Kind of nice knowing that her fate was to come to an end. Hopefully today... yes... she had gotten her friend out of him... hopefully he knew not to come back. "Come on then, snake, I'm ready to take you on," I said assuredly even when I know I'm going to die, I refuse to allow him to follow my friend and take away all that hard work on saving him... please don't make it any harder... "You will die..." he stated simply. I shrug. I notice him coming towards me. I dodged and stepped away from the round house kick. I was annoyed beyond reason. I could sense Sasuke-niisan and the other unknown presence still there. I glare at father though the glare was meant for the two idiots who were taking my sacrifice lightly. I send an upper-cut, he backs up, I kick he blocks, I jump-flipped he stepped to the side, I was prepared for this as I did a turn in mid flip and kicked him in the head. He flies against the room and I cheer mentally until I see a puff of smoke. A log! Great... just frikin great... I turn in order to block the kick and I'm caught surprised at the kunai that he had tied securely to his leg. It cuts my arm. "Wow, you took my style... the whole knife kick thing..." I say, even though I was still prepared to attack him. I swung my arm around with my kunai in hand. "Hey!" I yell when he caught my hand. I was ready to act childish, I wanted to be childish for once in my six years of life. I wanted to go out like a child... in a childish fashion. "That hurt," I mock whined. I wasn't going to do anything adult... If I wasn't going to live to be the adult person I portrayed, then I was going to die being the childish person I was supposed to be. Orochimaru sneered at me. I merely smiled 'innocently'. He glared. I dodged the punch directed to my abdomen. He stood straight and stock still. "This ends here!" He said. He began a familiar jutsu, and I was attempting to move. When the force of sixty kunai grazed my arms, my legs, and my shoulder. He sent several kunai at me. I stared as he walked towards me. He pushed a Kunai against my neck. I was weary and nearly ready to pass out from blood loss. He slashed my eyes and I screamed... He kicked me across the room, as I hit the ground I distinctly heard the sound of kunai against kunai. My Sasuke-niisan is safe was my last thought... that and I was finally in peace.


	4. Chapter 3

Please enjoy...

Chapter 3

Very loud voices... how annoying... am I dead? If I am, then have I gone to the bad place... maybe... with the blood of a megalomaniac running through my veins I'd be surprised if I wasn't a ghost bound to the land... No.. I'm not dead and these voices... well one of them... sounds familiar...

"Dobe," murmured a voice. "Dobe, wake up.." I realize this is Sasuke speaking and I begin to worry. Who is this 'dobe' person? A flash of a memory hits me and I sigh. Ah, that was the... Wait! Hah! I knew it... I knew he hadn't killed his friend. No, way. "What is it, teme!" growled someone. I blearily open my eyes. I feel it now... the hard ground upon my back. I turn my head to the side. It seems that they haven't noticed me. Too busy glaring at each other. I am unsure as to what to say until I see the amusement behind the brotherly banter. "I...told you...so," I frowned at the hoarseness in my voice. It sounds weak and scratchy. Just what in the world is wrong with me. Oh, yeah... forgot that tends to happen when you don't use your voice... for ... a... while. I frown in thought... "How long have I been..." Here I clear my throat.."out?"

Sasuke stares at me in amusement before giving me a scowl. "You have been out for two days, we decided to take a break, we are camping here..." He gestured around them. "And, I know you told me so," I smile at him before giving him a mock hurt look. "How could you have ever doubted my ALL KNOWING GREATNESS..." I cough. So I feel like being a kid. So I wasn't a 'normal' kid... who cared? "I don't know..." I stared at him before noticing Naruto give us odd looks. I cock my head to the side as I looked him over. I paused when my eyes landed on his stomach. Though he had on black baggy pants, a fishnet shirt with a tank top under it, and, for some unfathomable reason, an orange obi around his waist, I could sense something strange coming from that area. At some point, I realized I had changed shape, and my eyes were red... crimson, as I stared at the point on his stomach. He seemed nervous, I don't think my eyes are just crimson. "Your eyes... the 'x' in the crimson is twisting in violet rivulets," ah, I understand now... My chakara could not completely heal my eye... I blink returning my eyes back to normal. As we began to travel again he continued to watch my every move. I frown at this, though to many I suppose the slight downturn of my lips is not noticeable. "Who are you?" the blond asks suddenly, as if it never crossed his mind, I doubt it hadn't considering his many stares. "Kazuo," I say simply. I look at him... I was going to go further when Sasuke spoke up. "She was a servant to Orochimaru, his demon, and 'body' guard..." I glare at Sasuke for a moment before nodding. I realize that I can't really be here, I have to leave them. I am a target for Orochimaru. I can't stay and allow them to come to harm.

_You can't escape... I'll be in the shadows... _

He will follow me, I have to keep them safe. Must keep them safe. "I'll keep watch tonight," I say softly. They stare at me as if I'd said 'give me green tights, a bow an arrow, a forest green tutu and call me Robin Hood'. Either that or the usual, 'grown another head'. I laugh. Surely they don't think me incapable of doing this simple task. I sigh in amusement, no need to look annoyed. "Hn." was all Sasuke said. I scowl at him. "You know at some point I will have to teach you a more appropriate form of speech." I say this and the 'dobe' person laughs. Really, I haven't been paying much attention.. what was his name again? Ah, right... at some point I remember Sasuke whispering something or other... hmm... no matter, I'm not going to be here long any way. I sit and wait patiently. Sasuke is asleep. He trusts me. That may be fatal... Ok, not really but still. I lean back against the bark of a nearby tree and I wait. Though I am curious about Sasuke's choice of friends I can't say I have a right to judge. The blonde boy is slowly drifting off to sleep. Hn, He's trying too hard to stay awake. Hn... I can't believe I just said 'Hn...' Sasuke is really rubbing off on me... I'm not so sure that is a good thing. I open my eyes once I notice the blonds breathing pattern has changed. I look up, finally, he's asleep. I stand soundlessly. I run away from the camp but I am sure to also go the opposite way of Orochimarus' lair. Teheehee... lair... I don't know why saying that makes me laugh. Maybe its the fact that I said 'Orochimaru' and 'lair' in the same sentence. I really have an issue with this. I tense. There is someone directly in front of me. I was sure that I had gone a good distance away from the camp sight. I see... its the blond. "How?" I say emotionlessly. I feel cold. "You don't have to go back," was all he said. I decide to change the conversations path. "Why do I sense a demonic aura about you?" He stares at me. I just look bored-ly back. I'm sure my eyes are flashing from crimson to violet as I see his aura perfectly. I see his chakara as it is but there was a second chakara inside of his belly... Well, If I look close enough I see that thin threads of that second chakara is running through his body along with his blue. He was shining... I'll call it red... yeah, that's what I'll call the chakara... I'll call it red. "You really a demon?" he asked. I nod. Before inclining my head towards him, and raising an eyebrow. "No, well... yeah and no. I'm supposedly the carrier for a... demon, but I think I am really the human form of the demon... I'm not sure..." I stare at him. I then walk towards him... "Want me to find out?" I know it is risky. But I am curious. I can sense a demonic aura that is familiar and yet not as I put a hand to his belly. My eyes widen and I am unaware that they turn pure white. This disturbs me...

_**What is this... where am I... I see nothing, it is dark... a booming voice brings my attention to the space behind me... I turn... I see fiery red.. I'm not afraid... hmm...**_

_**"Who are you?" I ask...**_

**"Who do you think?" was the answer I got as I stared at the creature in front of me. I see fiery tails swirling behind a large fox with crimson eyes.**

_**"Kyuubi..." I gasp.**_

**"Good to see at least one kit has intelligence..."**

_**"You... you are... just... "**_

**"Oops, I spoke too soon.."**

_**"I'm now insulted... Anyway... what are you to me... a part of me feels familiarity towards you..."**_

**"You have a bit of my genes in you... those annoying wastes of life called humans managed to get some of my blood..."**

_**"I apologize... though I can't really say why I feel compelled to do so... wait... was it perhaps a snake man?"**_

**"Yes..."**

**"_Ah, that explains it then..."_**

**"Hmm... Ah, yes... I smell his blood on you... interesting..."**

_**"That is beside the point... I wasn't idle in my stay there... I learned things that he wasn't teaching me... research and such... I was wondering if you would like my help in merging completely with yourself... It will not change you drastically... you'll be able to shift from your human form to your fox form and vice versa... however, any information that you need... well... I believe you to be the base instincts you have the information, and experience, by merging you'll be able to... for lack of better words, share, information..."**_

**"Finally, someone worth my time... Yes... and ignore the other personality trait..."**

_**"Huh?"**_

**"Just go... you'll see..."**

_**I shrug before leaving his subconscious mind...**_

As I come back to myself I am not surprised to see the shocked look on the blonds face. "Well, um... I guess I can merge your two personalities..." I say with an odd look upon my face... Or I assume that it is an odd look seeing as he's staring at me. "NO WAY! Your eyes... they are still white... they haven't turned to your natural violet color." I ignore that comment as I am performing seals faster than the average jutsu seals... there was a specific speed that I had to maintain. "Convergence jutsu" I murmur as I slam my palm into his stomach. He backs up coughing, Then he twitched ever so slightly. I don't notice the tattoo like spiral on my wrist as I watch another seal form on him... it was the kanji for my name, and the spiral was going around it. I gasp as I feel pain upon my wrist... I look to see a spiral... the sign of the Uzimaki clan. I cough, so um... I was technically his family. Well, that wouldn't be so bad, to have a family... a real family...

_You can't escape... I'll be in the shadows... _

But this is, at the moment, the farthest thing from my mind. "So... uh... well..." Oh, yeah, I feel sooo much better. I can't even talk properly. This makes me feel somewhat bitter. "Kazuo..." I look up immediately. My attention focused solely on him. "I'm..." I see comprehension on his face as he notices my wrist. "Family..." I hear his whisper. He nods at me before walking back to camp... I follow without pause. I can be a child if I want... I realize this with a giddy-ness I had never felt before... I CAN be a child, or... I can be...well... I can finally be what I want...

_You can't escape... I'll be in the shadows... _

The thought crosses my mind and I curse myself for not remembering... for not keeping this in the forefront of my mind. "I can't come wi..." He looks at me... the look was one of a father scolding a child. "You are six years old... how I know this is inconsequential, You are coming with me and Sasuke to Konoha... understood..." I give him a look and he returns it... "Understood?" he repeats... "Understood" I say. I can't deny that it felt good to have a real parental figure... one who actually cares...but... can't he understand... Can't he see that I'm trying to protect Sasuke, and he... can't they understand what my intentions are? As if hearing my thoughts the boy turns towards me... "I will protect you... for now you should concentrate on being the child that I wish I had had the luxury to be... I can take care of myself and so can Sasuke, so you just be... you, not the I'm-An-Adult-Because-I've-Been-forced-to-grow-up you, but the I'm-a-kid-whose-slightly-more-mature-than-others-my-age you... because I'm sure that you can't erase every little detail of your life..."

I look at him in slight... surprise. "You don't look a day over fourteen... how can you protect me..." Not that I need protecting, and the thought that someone was willing to actually take care of me was amusing. But I suppose the thought that I could really be more of a kid... the prospect of actually enjoying the rest of my childhood... that was daunting... enticing even. "That is because I AM fourteen... I'll watch over you, I could... possibly adopt you when I turn sixteen... though technically you are already my daughter... I'll only be able to get the papers when I turn sixteen..." He sighed. I could just see the wheels turning in his head.

We make our way towards the camp sight to see that Sasuke was awake and staring ahead. "I wondered when you two would be back.." I stared at him... He knew... "You knew?" I asked. He looked at me as if I had started to do the macarena and sing the star spangled banner, while wearing a large top hat and go go boots.

Ok, I had to do something to cheer myself up... sheesh...

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked. I just stared blankly at him. "Don't change the subject..." I said. He smirked before saying "The weather sure is nice out here..." I did a double take... huh? since when were we talking about the weather... Ok... um mm... I think I'll just let it slide. But I won't be answering any questions about my eyes either. We continue in silence.

#W$#$#54236#$3437853#

As we come closer to the looming gates of Konoha, I wonder if there will be people who recognize me as Orochimarus' off-spring. I wonder... Inwardly I am calm.. why is that... I should be nervous... were things going too fast... I hope not... I see Daddy blue eyes looking at the gates as if they were a large looming doom. Ok, so the analogy isn't the greatest. I can't help but think that I should be nervous. OoO, when did I start to call him daddy blue eyes... I shrug inwardly... doesn't matter. It felt kind of nice. Sasuke-niisan is looking paler than usual and I wonder... but I keep it to myself. For once, I really don't understand the others actions. How odd... I feel like, I'm coming home... am I going to bring an end to these people. Because I'm being selfish... I feel awful... I should have died. But I'm not nervous at all. This is an odd calm. A scary calm.. I think I'll ignore it. The gate is open and I see that we are now being led towards the hokage... hmm... I don't quite remember spacing out this much... it can't be healthy. Maybe I trust these two so much to the point that I ignore any and every thing except their presence. I sigh, I really shouldn't get attached. I'm going to have to get away, or I'll get them killed... He's going to come for me.. my death is to be by his hand. I have no allusions' nor do I have any doubt to that fact... Or is that basically the same thing. I'll leave... eventually... yeah, when I get stronger... Being six is not any different than being five is it?

$&$(&95765&(&R$73

We are standing before the Hokage. Sasuke had been sent home with an escort, and according to the hokage, will be on lock down or home arrest until she deemed him worthy to be a konoha citizen again and later his status as a shinobi of the leaf will be restored. I merely watch this with bored eyes. I don't miss the look that the hokage is giving me. Does she know? "Naruto," the hokage's voice was stern. "You are to take a break, for three days time. After the three days are up, you are to report immediately here at this very time..." The look she was giving me was quite annoying.. I see Naruto tense. I grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. He gives me a small smile and I nod at him. "Tsunade-baachan, can I possibly obtain citizenship for Kazuo, I would also like to enroll her into the academy..." The hokage stared at me and nodded. "Under what name?" She asked. I changed my hair color to white. As that was one of the colors in my genetic make-up. I allow my white eyes to turn an icy blue. Then I look back at the hokage. Holding up my wrist I speak in a soft and low emotionless voice. "Kazuo Uzimaki," I inwardly smirk at the shocked look on her face. She stared harder at me before narrowing her eyes. I took up the challenge and returned it with an even icier glare. "I am not a... danger to your citizens.. I am a danger to you.. but I will not cause them harm..." My reply cause daddy blue eyes to stare at me in annoyance. "I'll keep my... daughter... in line..." He said this... and I grinned. That sounded wonderful. It was music to my ears. "No need, I won't cause trouble" I say quietly.

(&654676(&&)56476(&&)6597

On my second day there daddy blue eyes gave me a kunai and weapons holster and even though I didn't show it I was grateful. He had enrolled me into the academy. I was to go there in about five minutes. actually I was standing at the entrance. He was smiling softly. I gave him a small smile. He grinned. and we walked together into the academy. The students were already inside and we were standing at the entrance to the class room. "Class," said a man with a scar across his nose. "We have a new student..." He pause seemingly shocked as he looked down at the card. "Come in," He said. I look up at daddy blue eyes as I was feeling uncharacteristically nervous... or was it afraid... he nodded. So I walked forward. "Introduce yourself..." I felt very nervous as I looked at all the curious faces. I had never been one to come into the spotlight with so large an audience. I found myself fighting down a blush. I was successful, but my stomach was doing flip flops. I look towards the door to see my daddy...wow it felt good to say that... daddy, daddy, daddy... that was music... I had a real caring daddy... Ok, let me stop. Daddy blue eyes was mouthing something to me. I could make out the words, 'leaving', and 'now'... even a slightly less obvious, 'I'll see you later..' I give an barely noticeable nod. "Go, on... introduce yourself..."

AN: Please review... I think this is going in the right direction... I'd like to apologize. for this taking so long... I'm starting chapter 4 now...

I may or may not load it up until later, or tomorrow... maybe tomorrow... maybe I'll start ch 5 in two days... Ok, please read and review...

I hope I am not boring you too badly...


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Uhh.. have I put a disclaimer... in case I haven't

Disclaimer: I don't own it... you know I don't own it... so let it go.

and... this chapter is short. I hadn't planned on making it short but that's just how it turned out.

Chapter 4

I stare at them... the class was... uncharacteristically quiet... and all because of what I had said...

_"Go on, introduce yourself..." I nod slightly, before I walk beside the scar-man, which is what I had decided to call him until further notice. "I am Kazuo Uzimaki..." _

Then the class turned towards the teacher who was still looking at the light blue eyed six year old with the white hair. "Take a seat..." I nod and walk to the back. I sit by the window. I was between the window and some miscellaneous student. I didn't care to know. I wasn't sure I wanted friends if they were against my daddy blue eyes. I found myself zoning out. That is until my new teacher called on me. "Kazuo, can you answer the question?" I stare at him, my face expressionless. It may have been disturbing to notice that my facial expression changed dramatically. From the almost blush to the cold expressionless...expression...

Everyone was staring at me. Wow... I find it annoying... haven't found something annoying for like... seven minutes... hint. I was being sarcastic. "Yes, I can," I say flippantly. The teacher looks at me expectantly. When no answer was forth -coming he raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?" I say. The class was really staring at me. After a moment he turns away from me, and picks some green haired kid. "Chakara should be used sparingly, instead of in lar..." I zone out, let the kid answer the question. Really, scar-man HAD said 'can you' instead of 'will you'.

"Iruka-sensei," called a student. Ah, so that was his name. I register this and file it in the back of my mind for later resource material, then I continue to stare out the window. After school, every one walked outside. I merely make my way through the crowd. Every one was avoiding me like the plague. I ignored the odd feeling that caused me. After a moment, I dash towards the apartment complex, that we live in. Courtesy of the hokage who decided we needed a slightly bigger home. I walked in, and found the house empty. With a sigh I walk into the kitchen. I look in the bottom cabinets, then I grab a chair and drag it over to the counter so that I can check the upper cabinets. After finding the Ramen, I pull out a pot, and begin to make the Ramen. "I'm home," A voice called and I smiled. "Welcome home, I'm in the kitchen," I call distractedly. I look up to see his smiling face and I grin. "Daddy blue eyes likes Ramen, am I correct?" I ask. If possible his smile only grows wider. Seeing that the Ramen was done, I turned the stove off. I pulled out two bowls and after a moment I pull out three more bowls. I think I cooked enough Ramen. I evenly distributed the Ramen into the bowls. I set four bowls in front of him and set my own on the table. I calmly eat as I watch him inhale his Ramen. "Do you like any other foods?" I ask curiously. Though I am aware that my voice seems cold. He smiles before nodding. "Yeah... I like sushi, and rice. Maybe some chicken... or turkey... but I..." I notice his smile turn bitter. "It is popular belief that I only like Ramen... I have to keep them on their toes... Or they would feel threatened that the 'dobe', idiotic loudmouth, and monster was actually smarter than they would believe..." I smile sadly. "I understand, though I refuse to hide who I am... well... mostly, I am a person who changes moods often, and I don't hide that...even though I know that it scares people..." He looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding. I see something click on his face before he turns to look at me again. "How was your day? Did you make any friends?" I would have thought that that would be obvious... "My day was fine, I made no friends." I say simply because it is the truth.

He nods before saying. "Tomorrow I have a mission and my friend Sakura doesn't, I think she'll be at the flower shop for a while with her friend Ino. You are going to stay with her until I get back. She has already agreed. So after school tomorrow, I'll most likely be gone but she'll pick you up. My mission will take all of maybe a month since I became chuunin while Sasuke was away, umm... she'll pick you up during that month. I'll pick you up when I get back..."

(87587&(655(7

The rest of the day had past by quickly and I found myself standing at the entrance to the school. I turn towards my daddy blue eyes. "A month?" I ask. I was worried. "A month," he assured me. "At this same exact spot, at exactly a month today?" I see he is exasperated but I could care less. I was worried about him. "Yes," he said. "You promise?" I ask. He looks annoyed and happy at the same time and I understand how he feels. "Yes," he said looking at me with a cross between annoyed and amused. "Do you promise?" I say staring intently at him. He rolls his eyes. "I promise, ok?" he said, and I let out a shaky breath. "I'll wait for you, then" He smiles and nods as he walks away. "By DADDY!" I yell. I see him pause, he was shocked. I smiled. He turned towards me. "By, Ka-chan." He says as he walks away. He waves. "One month!" I yell after him. "Be here," I say. "One month, I will..." I hear as he disappears.

&98777596(&6087

The class passes by just as the last except the teacher made it a point to ignore me. I didn't particularly care. I was still a bit paranoid. What if the snake attacked my daddy? What if... what if... so many what ifs. I walk towards the school yard and I see two people standing at the far side. They seem to be about daddy's' age. I walk through the chasm of kids. They move apart to allow me through. They are still avoiding me. I didn't care either way. As I reached the two teens I realize that they have two extra. "Hello there" cooed the blond haired female. I sighed. "Which one of you two lady's is 'Sakura'?" I ask. My voice is icy. This seemed to spur on the pink haired girl. "OO...doesn't she remind you of Sasuke?" said the pink haired girl to the blond haired girl, the blond nodded. "Yeah, she does kind of put off that whole I'm-better-than-you look..." The pink haired one whom I'll call pinkie at the moment smiled softly. "Yeah, ooo, she's sooo cute, how did she end up with Naruto anyway..."Said blondie, as I have no idea what her name is. "I think he saved her li..." I decided that I have had enough. Just what gave them the idea that they could talk about me while I'm standing here, and talk about my daddy blue eyes while he is absent. I was about to say just that when one of the two other teens spoke up. "Hello, Kazuo, how are you?" It was the other female, the one with the odd eyes... "I am well, how are you?" I decided to be civil to her. SHE didn't talk around me. She spoke directly to me. She seemed surprised. I smiled. "I'm... I'm fine..." I stare at the one who looks like her. They have the same eyes. "Neji," Said the other. "Hn." I say. Blondie and Pinkie (Now known as Sakura, and uhh...blondie) both squealed. I sigh, this is going to be a VERY long month.

AN: I know this is short but its ok.. because the next chapter will be longer... please review. I hope to have chapter 5 up before this month is out if not sooner... But I need reviews... However I refuse to use reviews as a reason to post sooner. I will post if and when I feel like posting. Though I'll be typing every day or every other day...a.k.a. ... when ever I have time. REVIEW pweeeese... (pout)


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I'm changing point of views in this chapter... hope you dont get confused... I'm going to change from first person to third person... I'll start with first... you'll see an change later... Oh, and Frikin Carefree Trunks... I took your advice to heart... oh, that and please tell my TSFAP that I'm going to hurt her...Ah, yes... on with the chappie

Chapter 5

I walk silently beside the four teens. Really, I was beside Neji, who was beside Hinata, who was walking alittle ways back from the other two girls, who were talking avidly about how 'alike' Sasuke-niisan and I were... they were annoying and I think I have said the word more today than I have in all of my life. I was still worried about My daddy blue eyes... but he DID promise that he would be back in EXACTLY a month. So I push these thoughts to the back of my mind and concentrate on how annoying the ones called Sakura, and Ino were. How did daddy and niisan stand them every day? "Umm... though I am 'flattered' that you find me similar to Sasuke-niisan, I would preferr not to hear it every five seconds... please?" I added as an afterthought. They stared at me... "What?" I ask in what I am sure is an emotionless voice. "You know Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. I narrow my eyes. What did I say that was so wrong... why was me knowing niisan surprisin... Ah, they don't know... I shrug. "Yeah, he was my sparing partner..." I know my voice seems non commital but I have to see their reactions. The one named Hinata was looking faint, Sakura seemed shocked, Ino was gaping like a fish, and Neji was just star... no excuse me, glaring down at me. They are weird... This is what I have decided. Though I think maybe it has something to do with my age... yeah, thats it... "Don't look at me like that..." I say in annoyance... see... annoying again.

Sakura laughs nervously. "ah, funny..." the two other girls laugh sofly also and I feel slightly bereft. what in the world was so funny? and why was Hinata laughing... I was going to be nicer to her too... I think maybe I'm pouting because Sakura smiles softly at me before saying, "Kids, and their imaginations..." I growl at her and disappear in a cloud of black. I hear Sakura gasp before I notice that I am not alone. I had moved to another corner of the street but it seems Neji knew where I was going. Hmm... I wonder. "You are... not normal," He says and I raise my eyebrow. "No, I'm a purple pickle bent on taking over the nearest donut shop... then... I'm on to taking over the world" I say this with an emotionless voice and my face set in a serious expression. Neji stares, and it seems a villager had been passing by while I was talking because

said villager paled and ran off muttering something about warning Krispy, and Kreme. This village is weird... I wonder what Sasuke-niisan is doing right now...

I need... to leave. I need... to wait... it is so hot... I'm feeling sad... my daddy better be safe. He promised. I realize that I am zoning out... "Let us go back to the others," I say softly. I think maybe I'm losing it. Someone is talking, well, whispering... 'look at the demon...', 'yes... I know, now we have to put up with two of them...' I growl but dont do anything besides the desire I have to rip them limb from limb. I do nothing, because I promised I wouldn't cause trouble. That didn't make me lower my killing intent... which I am sure that Neji felt as he was standing beside me. He made no attempt to show a reaction so I ignored him. Once we reach Sakura, she grabbed my hand and I allowed her to walk me like some juvenile child to what ever destination she had in mind. Said destination just happened to be Ino's flower shop. I stare up at it... as we walk in I sigh. Neji decided that he and Hinata would be heading home and no one protested.

&&6760&674$65

I sigh... Sakura had been picking me up from school for the past three weeks and I was... minutely annoyed... though I can't say I dislike her company I definitely don't like when she continues to coo annoyingly around me, like I'm some helpless child. I don't mind being a child really, but my daddy blue eyes knows how to treat me. I frown slightly, before smiling. Only one more wee- "Kazuo Uzimaki, will you kindly pay attention to the lesson?" I look up... what in the world? Ah, right... Iruka-sensei has been ill for the past two weeks... he had a substitute... It seems that the substitute hates me more than Iruka... This is great... just flippin great... why harass the six year old huh? why? "Yes," I say quietly. My voice barely a whisper. "Good," the man says. I roll my eyes when his back is turned. Finally, I think as he drones on. I turn my attention to the rest of the class, some were sleeping, some were talking amongst each other, and some were actually paying attention. I frown, how odd... now that I see it each of these people have a group to stay with... I... I am all alone... in this little corner. I can't wait until my daddy blue eyes gets back... I feel so lonely without him. After school I notice Sakura is not there... no one is there and I feel... even more lonely. "Hey, You!" Someone called and I don't bother turning around there is no way that someon- I move to the side as someone trys to push me. Said person falls onto the ground on their face. "Who are you?" I ask the figure. The person in front of me stands up brushing the dirt off of his clothes and attempts to look important... In my opinion he's failing miserably. "I'm Konohamaru..." He grins toothily at me and I snort. "Kono...wha?" I say just to see his reaction. He face faulted. "I'm Konohamaru... Kono.. ham... aruuu" I nod gravely. Though I am not sure why... "Nice to meet you, Konoha...maa...rooo" He just grins. "Hey, how old are you?" this was unexpected... hmm... "six" I say disinterestedly. He rolls his eyes. I hear him mutter 'geeze, baby-sitting...' I grab his wrist in a painful grip... "I am no where near being a 'baby'," I say this with a deadly voice. He chuckles nervously. "Fine..." He looks as if he's at a loss for words... "Want to spar? and where is Sakura?" He looks at me as if... wow... I running out of analogies... hmm...

"So, Sakura sent you...you... to pick me up..." I ask as we walk to one of the training grounds... He nods. "Yea, she had a mission." His voice was bored. As they got closer to the training grounds I saw Sasuke... I grin. "Oh, no... not another fangirl..." He had muttered this.. "Aren't you a little too young to be crushing on Mr. Icicle?" I stare at him. "Are you nutts?" I hiss... "He's like... my brother..." I walk ahead towards Sasuke with a mutter of 'pervert' under my breath. I see out of the corner of my eye that Konohamaru is blushing and I grin. He rushes to catch up with me. "Sasuke-niisan... wanna spar?" Konohamaru turned to me and seemed to pale. "I can't let you spar with him... are you crazy, he'd kill you!" I looked to see Sasuke grinning. I grin back. I don't notice that a few people in that area had come to watch. If I had noticed I still wouldn't have cared. I rushed towards Sasuke my face in a careful mask. I pull out a kunai and I swing my arm in an arc. He bends back and I jump as he attempts to trip me. I back-flipped and threw a shadow shuriken at him, He dodges but that is not my intention... I throw five shuriken, and six kunai... he jumps and I smirk. He's caught in my web. He is pulled back against a tree my weapons holding him there. "I win," I say smiling triumphantly. Sasuke looks murderous and it only makes me feel better. Konohamaru follows me as I walk away from the training ground. "He'll get down soon enough, he hate having help..."

"She... " I look up when Konohamaru and Sakura walk into the room. I sat up, and looked as they sat in a chair opposite the couch in Sakuras' living room. "You.." Sakura said looking at me as if she had seen a decidedly odd phenomenon... I grin. "I..." I say. Really, I have to watch myself... I've been showing more emotions than usual. "You beat Sasuke-kun.." I nod.. then motion for her to continue. "in a spar?" I nod again and wonder if there were other ways to 'beat' Sasuke-niisan if she were to react this way. "Konohamaru says the battle lasted all of.. four minutes..." I stare. "You kept time... " I say in a bored voice. He blushes.

)&()&&&)(&(&)&)9&8987&

Sakura was silent as she stared at Kazuo. The girl was confusing. One minute she's impassive, the next she's grinning. She was eating Ramen, silently, and with considerable table manners. One would wonder how she came to be with Naruto of all people. Sakura had nothing against Naruto... No, but... what was she missing that the little girl saw... With a sigh she walked out of the room, Konohamaru had left some time ago, saying something about Moegi and... what was that other kids name... no matter, he said he had a meeting scheduled with Konohamaru Corps. Basically, he and his two friends were going to attempt to cause trouble. Kazuo stood and walked to the window. "Daddy..." she murmured. A feeling of foreboding had settled in her stomach. _He's fine... He's ok... He promised..._ She had to keep positive, He was going to be ok, fine and dandy. Yes.. she said the words 'fine,' and 'dandy' in the same sentence.

_xxxxDreamxxxx_

_It's dark, I'm cold and I can't see... why can't I see? No matter, I'm dreaming... but if I'm dreaming then why do I feel so cold... Sooo...cold... I'm shivering. There is a flash of light... "Daddy!" I cry as I rush forwards. I see him, he's standing there his blue eyes flashing... He's smiling at me... He seems sad though... I gasp as I see his wound... He's hurt.. what do I do? He's hurt... Nooo! "Fight the hand fate deals you," he said softly... No! "don't leave me!" I scream... "Daughter, Fight fate, you make your own destiny... like me..." I cry sadly... "daddy," I whisper... "I love you,"_

_xxxxEnd Dreamxxxx_

Kazuo wakes up tears falling down her cheeks in rivulets.. "No," she whimpers.. _He's ok,... he promised... he never breaks his promises..._

With that she fell back into a dreamless sleep. She was content to keep that reminder as she slept... _he never breaks his promises_

AN: Seee, it wa-as slightly longer... I'm going to put up chapter 6 sometime in the near future, I need some feed back at the moment because though I know what I want to happen Im at a stand still... please give me your views... opinions... etcetera... love ya buh bye. Please review... pleaaase... ok... calming down now..

Please review... If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism etc... I welcome it.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I have had some family issues to take care of, then I got sick... but Im sure thats water under the bridge now... I apologize, though I had been promising myself I would not apologize anylonger for things out of my control. Then there was exams... I passed YAY anyways/ I'll attempt to make it up to you guys...Im not sure if this is longer or not long at all, but it will have to do. Tell me if you would rather I go back to first person.. For one of the future chapers anyway... Oh, AND, please, please, please, review. I'd hate to think that I let anyone down... or disturbed someone... at any rate... enjoy.

Chapter 6

Kazuo sighed as she stared out of the window in the classroom, she had been doing that alot right? Her daddy wasn't there yet. He would be there, she knew. She just hoped that he would make it within the time limit he had set. She had been having increasingly disturbing dreams about him, and her only comfort was that he keeps his promises, but now even that comfort was... well, less comfortable. "Ms. Uzimaki, Pay attention." Said Iruka who had come back just last week. She sneered at him, though they had been getting along better, she had been a 'little' bit cranky... just a tad bit... ok, so she was really being mean and cranky and annoying and finicky... she just... just... _I miss my daddy..._ she thought miserably. After a moment she decided that maybe he was just fine...yeah... just fine. She waited. Finally she looked at him. "Ms. Uzimaki answer the question..." asked Iruka-sensei. He had gotten past the fact she would not answer if he did not ask a certain way. This of course was something that had taken nearly two months of her not answering. "Iruka-sensei... how are you today?" She said. At his pointed look she said..."Back hand spring flip summersault and one hundred degree turn with a kunai at a ninety degree angle then fake twist to the side with a flip..." The other students stared incredulously at her. Iruka coughed. "Uh...right... so, uh... chakara can be used to do several things... with most being in a battle situation, it can also be used to heal... can any one tell me how?" When no answer was forth coming Iruka sighed. He hoped that Naruto would be back soon. The girl was even more irritating when he was absent than when he was there. When school was over she made her way out of the academy and into the village. She had convinced that slightly annoying pink haired girl that she would be fine with walking into the village alone. The other villagers stared at her incredulously. "The mons-" "Shush, no talking about that _thing_"

She ignored them. They were idiots anyway. Making her way to her uncle Neji's house... err... mansion... err... the Hyuuga compound. Yeah, thats it. When she reached the gates there was a slight buzz before someone spoke... "Hyuuga residence... Hinata speaking..." Kazuo blinked in confusion. "Wha?" she managed to get out before Hinata actually came to the gate. "U..Ah, Kazuo-chan, how are you?" asked Hinata smiling sweetly at her. "I am well, aunt Hinata... you?" kazuo asked cordially. "I am well, also... would you like to come into the compound... or were you here to speak to Neji?"

"I am here to speak to uncle Neji...Is he not in?" asked Kazuo dissappointedly. "He has went to speak to the elders..." said Hinata. "Ah, I was hoping I could get him to spar with me... no matter, I'm sure I can find something in this village to do..." Kazuo sighed before turning to leave. "Good-bye aunt Hinata..." Hinata waved. "Good bye, Kazuo-chan..."

Kazuo had been walking through the village. There really was nothing to do there. 'I think I've passed by this food stand fifteen times...' thought Kazuo idly. 'Was there nothing to do in this village...' she thought as she walked out of the village towards the little hill that was there. She saw a figure sitting down on the hill.

Kazuo frowned slightly in consternation. She would need to find something to occupy her time. 'Daddy Blue eyes will be home soon,' she reminded herself. Her violet eyes flashing in amusement. She stared at the figure on the hill. Silently, never one to be noisy anyway, she made her way towards him. For she could tell it was a him. She sighed. Naturally she had to run into the lazy one. She knew he was a genius. In hind-sight, she decided to ask him a question. "You are the genius right?" He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and she gave a short nodd. He glanced lazily at her before returning his gaze back to the sky, and clowds. "You're the Youkai right?" he said in a bland tone. She chuckled. "I needed that... now, could you help me... strategically speaking?" He stared at her in slight surprise. "Do you know how to play Go?" He asked countering her question. She smirked. "Why yes, yes I do..."

He gave a slight grunt before standing. He slowly made his way towards the village. She followed. After they got to his house, he brought her into the house. His mother was out of town visiting relatives, and his father was on a mission. He pulled out his Go board and they played. She moved her white peice to the point left of the one in front of it. They went back and forth until she inwardly clapped her hand. "Ha! I have more territory than you..." She cried in amusement. He gave her a half-hearted disgruntled look before he laughed. She glared at him. "Now, I want to play Blackjack..." she said decisively.

Her violet eyes flashed in amusement as she heard him mutter about troublesome females. "We can watch the clouds tomorrow, and I'll leave you alone... I am tired. I'm still slightly annoyed, I know you were trying to get out of actually "talking" strategy with me..." He gave a grunt in answer.

She gave him a look before walking out of the house. After a while she came across Ichiraku's Ramen stand and sat down for one bowl of Miso Ramen. She decided to take laps around the village, since she was bored. By her fiftieth lap she paused. "567...568...569...570..." she walked closer to the area in which she heard the voice. As she neared she nearly..._nearly_... face faulted. There before her was a green clad ninja walking, or running, towards a tree and kicking it. Now thats not all that fantastic but heres the thing. The ninja was on his hands. "Oh, hello there" he said as he flambouyantly flashed his teeth. She gave him an odd look before nodding. "Heh," she said simply. Then she walked away.

In the middle of the village she saw Konohamaru and his friends. She noted that they were sitting in crouched position. She quirked an eyebrow. They appear to be waiting for someone. A man wearing shades came out into the open. Ah, she thought. Suddenly balls of paint rained down. Kazuo flickered in and out of focus before standing clean, yet all around her was paint. Yes, being youkai was definitely an advantage. (oOo...Youkaidemon) Shaking her head she decided that maybe she should go to Sakuras' house. "Hi," she murmured before going to her room and lying down.

The next day ran somewhat the same way. She sat with Shikamaru on the hill and merely watched the clouds go by. She decided that today she would do what he wanted to do. So she sat and enjoyed his company. Her days were pretty much constant. She didn't bother Shikamaru, he just kind of showed up when she needed him. Her days began to run together. Of course, it had only been a few days but still.

Kazuo smirked. "I won...again," she said simply. He only stared at her. She could see the 'you're troublesome' look on his face and she smiled wider. They had decided to play Go, and he would never admit it but he enjoyed the quiet time as well as the young girl... She was good at the game. It was amusing to watch her victory dance. She had mellowed out since she began to live in the village. "Hn." he muttered lazily. "Oh, fine... I'll leave you to your... YOU time. I'm going to find Konohamaru-niisan ... I think I will challenge him to a target practice..." She said. She heard him murmuring troublesome before he stood. "Ok, I'll play... one.. more... time." He said. She smirked. "Thank you..." she said before sitting down. _I knew he would be wary of who would be the target..._ she thought smugly. He won that time. She graciously stood. Once again thanking him for the game.

She made her way out of his house. As she reached the outside she realized that it was dark, or getting there. In seven minutes she reached Sakura's house. "Hey, pinkie... where is brain?" she said as she entered into the house. "What?" asked Sakura obviously not hearing the remark on her hair and intellegence. She walked forwards only to pause. "Sakura-san?" she asked cautiously. After nearly a month of living with the other girl, she could tell that something was wrong. Tensing in familiarity she took a slight sniff of the air. "You are not Sakura." she said.

"Kukukuku... Very observant of you, Kazuo-chan." came a familiar soft voice. She narrowed her eyes. "Kabu-kun?" He turned around dispelling the jutsu. Kazuo sneered. "What have you done to Sakura-san?" she asked almost immediately. "My, what has happened to your acting skills? You are losing your touch, Ka-chan." said Kabuto in amusement. Kazuo sneered nastily at him. "I am not acting, either I am indifferent or I show emotions.. what about that is an act?"

"For one thing, You are never to forget that you can not escape your father...He will come after you... you are his tool, his demon, and he holds your life and heart... hopefully one day you will understand that... do not become attached to these... beings in the leaf... Because you will have them all burning in fire... Not that Orochimaru-sama is not going to do that anyway... it is your fate to be beside your father" said Kabuto seriously. The glint in his eyes was disturbing. "Fate can not control me..." She said in defense. Kabuto snapped. "I am warning you Ka-chan, be ware what you are disillusioned to believe. Why did you betray your father? You thirst for his blood... He.." Kabuto stopped talking even as he glared at her. Her own face was impassive. "Believe what you will, I thirst for his blood. He made me this way... You helped him to do this to me. You both combined blood and genetics messed with my body, and I got used to it. I do not hate you nor thirst for your blood, but if you harm this village..." she trailed off. Kabuto merely laughed and disappeared. Even as he did so, Sakura came into the house holding groceries. "Hey Kazuo-chan, What did you do today? Did you have fun?"

AN: I know it's short, and I'm not guessing the length of the next chapter. However, chapter seven should be up soon... sometime next month actually since I'm working on something else as well. Non the less., I hope you are enjoying this story.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: See I told you I would have it up soon. Atleast/ it is soon for me.

Chapter 7

Daddy blue eyes came home the next day. She was happy. Obscenely happy. Though she was calm in showing it. "Daddy Blue eyes! You're back" she said simply. Though she caught his smile as he swept her into his arms and kissed her nose affectionately. "I told you so," He said silently. It freaked those present out. The fact that he was calm as well. Naruto and calm didn't seem to be the proper words in a sentence. As they walked home, she frowned. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was hurt. He was walking oddly. Most wouldn't notice this, but being the trained assassin that she was she noticed the step he missed, and how tense his back was. She decided not to ask him about it.

As they reached the house she immediately prepared his Ramen (Miso) just the way he liked it. He smiled at that. He had been tired, and of course he was injured. He knew that his kit had scented his pain, or atleast noticed it, but he was glad that she hadn't commented. He tensed as he saw her pale considerably.

She paused as a voice spoke to her. _You silly Demon... You cannot escape me... and neither can Kyuubi..._ Her scar, the mark on her back that he had manually placed on her, began to burn. Her skin paled and her eyes turned crimson. _Such pretty eyes..._ a snake-like voice echoed in the back of her consciousness. She was unaware of the markings beginning at her back and covering her in stripes as if wrapping a gift. It ended right upon her belly button in a bow shape. Her eyes slit even farther than it was in the first place, they were unerringly crimson.

_No_ she thought. Panic gripped her. _I'm weak... I can't protect daddy...I have to leave, I should have done so earlier.._ She thought as she tried to end the painful attempt at controling her that her...that Orochimaru-sama was inflicting. Her eyes turned back to normal. Yes, normal. Not of course the normal for her in the village, but the normal for when she had been with her biological father. This is what caught Narutos' attention. "Oh, no you don't, I promised to protect you, my kit, and you will stay right where you are... Don't even let any of those thoughts cross your mind... I know how you think... Besides, I can take care of myself..." He ignored her snort of amusement, glad that she was coming from her indifferent state. "Go to your room and rest..." He said quietly. She nodded and left, she ignored the fact that it wasn't even sun down.

Obviously he had noticed the presence outside of the individual whom had been standing near the door. She had noticed as well and knew he wanted some alone time to speak. She would respect that. As she neared her room she paused and smirked sending a shadow to see what was going on. The information would be sent to her via mind link. Technically she would not be spying. It would be the shadow. Having reached her room she lay on her bed, her head comfortably on a pillow. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the figures that she could see, though a bit blurily, through the eyes of the shadow_. Being Youkai rocks sometimes_ she thought grinning.

It was Sakura she noted absently.

_Naruto-kun are you ok? The Hokage wishes to see you. You have been avoiding her, that is not like you...' _

_Kazuo did not like the sound of her voice but she continued to listen._

Sakura was not happy, she noted this as well.

_How do you know what he is like me? You don't know him at all._ thought Kazuo.

_Sakura-chan, I'm fine. Do you really know me so well though? Why have you never said anything but a few words to me since we've (meaning me and Ka-chan) have been back... Is it perhaps that you were with the Uchiha? Hmm? Let me see the last time I spoke to you civilly was when I was asking you to watch out for my kitling, no? _

Sakura seemed sad and angry at the same time. Kazuo thought it was funny how her hair was matching her face...

_Naruto I know you better than any one else in this Village..._

_Naruto sighed before interrupting. No Sakura You know me the least._

Kazuo was sure that she was not the only one to notice that he had left off the -chan. Yep, She had noticed. Sakura was pale and sickly looking for the most part when she left the Uzimaki house. Quickly she cancelled the jutsu. She went to sleep and hoped that the next day was better.

The next morning she found herself bored. There was no school today so she had nothing productive to do. Silently she walked down the hall way. She heard voices as she neared the kitchen and she paused. 'Naruto, why did you not go to see the hokage?' _That was Sasuke-niisan... what was he doing here?_ she thought.

She snuck towards the area below the kitchen table even as they continued to talk by the stove. 'I don't have time for this Sasuke, I have to make breakfast for my daughter...' Kazuo frowned thoughtfully. 'Naruto...You can't keep doing this... You can't keep relying on the chakara of the nine tails... yes I know... but, you can't just-' at this point Kazuo had had enough. She would protect her daddy from his words. She dashed out of her hiding spot. "Say nothing else niisan. You can't keep saying that to daddy. He is who he is. It is his chakara. He can use it... and you can use your sharingan to proove it. Sasuke stared at her for a moment. "When did you get in here? and you owe me a rematch." He said. Kazuo sighed. "It's not my fault you were out of practice the last time we fought." she said grinning impishly. "Besides, I need to talk to uncle neji today... no time for a match when I have one with him. Then I have to go bother Shikamaru for today then I can leave him alone for the rest of the day... err.. week." She smirked at the cloudy aura he was emitting.

"So, what's for breakfast?" she asked. She knew she was completely ignoring Sasuke. And he knew it too. Her daddy smiled at her sassy atitude. At least she wasn't acting coldly. Quietly she ate her food before she stood and left to find her uncle neji. As she left she ignored the glare that Sasuke sent her way.

She found Neji sitting at the pond. She went toward him and sat beside him. "Fate would have it that we would meet this day," she heard him say. "Why would you say that?" she asked curiously. "Your father is looking for you. He assumes that you were left in a stray village." Somehow she knew that he wasn't talking about her daddy blue eyes. "How do you know this information?" she asked. "The hokage sent me on a mission for information on Akatsuki and I got more than I bargained for." Was his reply. He sighed before standing and walking away. "I will have my match with you later. I must speak to the Uchiha about a mission." Watching him walk away she called after him. "He is at my home." she said before she went in search of Shikamaru. Even so, she had much on her mind. Perhaps she and Shikamaru would enjoy a day of silence.

Surprisingly she found Shikamaru on the training grounds. She sat beside him. Apparently he was sitting on the log. They merely sat there for a moment before Shikamaru stood and began walking. She followed him through the town. They walked in silence, then he paused at a shop. She walked in after him. He bought a pouch and some chips. He handed her the chips and continued walking. In confusion she found herself following after him again. She didn't dare open the chips she was sure that they held some significanse to what they were doing today. After a while though she began to eat. As they neared the Ramen shop she suddenly realized what was going on, and she was on the last chip too... She tensed then... "MINE!" Cried a large teen who rushed out of the near by shop. He snatched the bag from her and ate the last chip. She fought hard to stop the twitch in her eye.

Shikamaru walked into the Ramen stall. She followed while semi-glaring at him. She sat and waited patiently. "What will you three be having today?" asked the old man behind the bar. "One miso, please." she said. Though she liked Ramen, she liked Tokoyaki better. "Miso as well," said Shikamaru lazily. She smiled at him. He smiled back. Choji looked at them both with calculating eyes before he ordered miso as well.

They did not converse. She told him that she would pay him back when she could, and he told her that all was well. Kind of. He actually muttered how troublesome it was to be nice. Though all she did in response was roll her eyes and walk home. When she got there she saw a note on the table. Distantly she realized that she had not eaten breakfast.

_I am on a mission and I did not want to interrupt your day, _

_You must forgive me. I will be back sometime tomorrow._

_Your daddy blue eyes_

She frowned slightly. _I guess this is going to be continuous thing._ She thought.

He did come back the next day and she wasn't worried too much. She gave up fighting to leave. She did not want to and her daddy always prooved how resilient he could be.

Three years later

A ten year old Kazuo made her way down the street. She had graduated early. She took the genin test early and managed to pass. Not that there was any doubt that she would succeed. Her daddy had not shown up, and she had to assume that he was on a mission. She was worried sick though. She had to return to the Academy to recieve her juunin instructer in an hour, but she wanted to see Shika-kun as she now called him. She knew she would not be able to spend much time with him after she meets her juunin instructor. She would be busy training and becoming close to her teammates.

She could not find him any where though. Frowning she went back to the Academy. As she went into the room she sighed before sitting beside one of her team mates. "Where have you been?" asked Nara Jiira. "Aren't you going to go see my cousin, Shikamaru?" Kazuo stared hard at the girl beside her before replying with a "hn."

"You are just like he describes you... You know... I think that he talks about you more than he talks about... who's that blonde girly again?" Asked Jiira. "Ino," murmured Kazuo. "But I just call her blondie..." Jiira laughed before she nodded and held out her hand. "My name is Nara Jiira." she said. Kazuo grasped her hand, deciding that she would actually work on the whole team thing. "Uzimaki Kazuo" she said watching carefully for any reaction to her surname. There was none, and she was glad. After a moment she turned to the red haired kid beside her. "Da Kimi" He said. She tilted her head to the side before she spoke. "Aren't you from the wind village?" she asked. She had been there before... a time when she was an assassin for her... for Orochimaru. She had heard many speaking of the Da clan while she was there.

"How would you...? YOU!" He yelled as he jumped in front of her. "You were the one who assassinated my friends' father... How did you come to this village? It was your fault that my family had to move and now it was all for naught!" He cried as he threw a kunai at her. She did not move. It cut into her arm, and she merely stared at him. Her face was impassive but it was not cold. Her eyes flashed orange before morphing into red, but she did not move. She took a deep breath to calm herself because she knew that her mark would begin to form over her skin.

"Fight me demon!" He hissed. She merely stared at him. "Can I not escape my past?" she asked, "can I not... Can I not live my life without my unwanted past actions coming into play? Do I not deserve a second chance at a life where I am in control?" Her voice did not rise in volume. "My father is responsible for my actions. I was not able to do anything but what I was told."

Kimi sighed inwardly before he sat down. "Well," said a voice from the door. "I already like you three..." Kazuo turned to see that there juunin instructor, who was also in anbu but on leave for that, was Kakashi. She frowned. "Great we get the lazy one." she murmured. Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Well, I believe I know you three well enough. So I will tell you now that I will test you tomorrow. It would do to get some rest, and if I were you then eating breakfast is a no. Well I have to go see a dolphin about forgiveness." He said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rolling her eyes Kazuo made her way away from the room. "I'm leaving. and if I were you, then I _would_ eat some breakfast. Nevermind what he says. We can't fight properly without some kind of energy. And remember, team work will help tomorrow. We will see how well we work with each other. Later" she said as she went home.

When she walked into the house she felt that something was off about the room. As she entered her daddys room she tensed. He was on a mission. _Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha..._ The voice was amplified and yet she knew that it was merely in her head. _No_ she thought. Nothing had happened to her daddy, it was just impossible. She wasn't worried...no... she was petrified. Dashing out of the house she ran towards the hokage tower. As she got into the tower she rushed passed everyone and into the office of the hokage. "Auntie Tsunade! Something has happened... I know it has... Where is he... Where is my daddy-blue-eyes?" she cried out in fear. That one emotion was mounting to impossible heights in the silence that ensued after her questions.

The hokage was not alone. She was with most of the rookie nine. Sasuke who looked to the side upon seeing her, Hinata who looked at her with sad eyes, Sakura who was too busy crying to notice her, Neji who looked determined and resigned, Kiba who did not know her well, Choji who had actually put down his chips, Ino who was comforting Sakura, and Shika-kun who was doing nothing but sitting there looking at her. His expression was unreadable. She knew those looks. She knew what they meant and she would not... She would not believe it. "No" she said simply. She backed away. Neji and Shika-kun both made to follow her but she stared at them, and they stood still.

She paused at the door when she heard Sakura mutter something inaudible to the others. "Pinkie... what did you say?" She asked though she had heard it perfectly. "I said...It is your fault he is dead. You should have left when you had the chance... He died because of YOUR father. Yes, we know the truth. Sasuke told us." Said Sakura. Kazuo stared at her. "No, I won't believe you... I won't!" Kazuo caught the hand that was headed toward her in a hard grip. "Leave. Me. Alone." She stated through gritted teeth.

Kazuo walked away, and towards her home. She knew for a fact that they would not allow her to stay in the house. Therefor she was going to pack. She turned indiferent eyes to the one who was following her. Neji must feel some misguided obligation to her. She shook her head slightly before entering her home and packing her things. Once that was done she followed Neji into his home. He was living by himself now. Having turned eighteen the other month he had more than enough money to buy his own home instead of living in the Hyuuga compound.

"You know fate is kind to you in some ways, and it is not kind in many other ways," He said. She gave him a look before she nodded in understanding.

At the funeral, it was raining. Funny how it always rained when there was a funeral going on. Always the morose and depressing rain. She saw that all of the rookie nine had come. Sakura had attempted to apologize to her but Kazuo would not respond to the pleas of forgiveness. Kazuo leaned against Shikamaru as he wrapped his hands around her shoulders and pulled her close. She would not cry, That would be horrid, and weak...and...and... she found tears falling down her face intwining with the rain.

"It's ok to cry." was what Shikamaru said to her. His breath blowing gently into her ear. She nodded and turned in his arms tears and sobs shaking her entire form. Next Neji was up to speak a few words. "He was a friend. A noble friend, whom clashed with destiny and met with fate." Neji said this in the same voice that he said anything else. But his eyes. They spoke volumes more than his voice. His words hit Kazuo hard, though they were somewhat positive. _Is it my fault that fate decided to take him away... Was it his destiny ?_ Shikamaru hugged her tighter before releasing her. It was her turn to go up. She walked up. Her posture was morose and her facial features were amazingly blank. As she reached the podium she began to speak. "He was... my dad. Even if he was not biological... He was my dad. I loved him much, and I... I know that he would want us all to continue on with life in the norm. He wants us... to live life to the fullest... and... that is what we should do." she said even though she herself walked silently away from the funeral. Shikamaru was the only one to notice the look on her face. He ignored the glare that Ino was giving him, as well as the look on Ino's face that almost threw the words 'when did you two get to be such_ good_ friends'. He saw Neji follow her, so he deemed it safe to just go home himself.

_It is a pity that I know my fate. I can no longer fight that. When the time is right... HE will come for me. and when HE comes... I'll be ready... My fate..._

_My fate is to die by the hands of my father... that... my papa... the snake man..._

_My fate..._

_My fate..._

_My fate... is not my own._

AN: How was it... I hope it was longer like I promised... and I DID promise that it would be up in April, and THAT promise I kept...Please read and review... I think I am losing my touch what do you think?


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I've been off lately,... I apolo... ok... nevermind that... Just enjoy...

Disclaimer: I know you know we all know and that's a no, which means that I don't own, just so you know.

Chapter 8

Kazuo sighed as she awaited her team mates. She had many things on her mind, and seeing that this day was the anniversary of her daddy blue eyes death, she was depressed. Though her team mates understood this, that didn't mean that she wanted to burden them with this. She had been feeling lost... and alone. Though to be honest, she was used to being alone. Or she _had_ been used to being alone. "Ka-chan, good morning..." said Kimi. She smiled at him, one of those fleeting smiles that last a mere moment and seem to come rarely. "Have you seen Jiira, Ka-chan?" asked Kimi in a plight to actually get her to talk, but Kazuo only shrugged. Kimi sighed.

Kazuo walked away from Kimi as she sensed their sensei near, and Jiira was no where to be found. "Kaka-sensei," said Kazuo with a slight tilt to her head. He gave her a sad understanding glance before he spoke, "You two are to work on retrieval skills, and to test out your team work I've decided to have you two find Jiira. She's one of the best trackers that we have, but she can also be pretty hard to find. You must find her..." said Kakashi. Kimi gave a short nod, but Kazuo seemed to be deep in thought. Then she took off. Kimi was right behind her. She motioned for Kimi to go the other way and around the five or so large trees in front of them, and she would go in the opposite direction. As she neared the other side of the tree, she tensed. Someone was watching her, and it wasn't either of her team mates. She shook it off, it didn't ma- She frowned. But then that oddly familiar sensation was gone. Something was definitely not right, but nothing was terribly wrong either.

Kazuo smirked slightly. She said nothing as she turned the other way and made her way away from Kimi's area. She was almost away when someone blocked her path. "You can't just leave your partner... Desertion is troublesome..."

Kazuo looked in surprise at Shikamaru. "Where did you come from?" she asked. She was used to being able to sense someone who was near-by. "Near," He said simply. She smirked before leaning forward. "You know where she is. Don't you?" she said. He gave her a look before turning away. yes, she knew it. He knew where Jiira was, but he wasn't going to tell her. In all honesty she knew where Jiira was as well. With a semi-defeated sigh, she walked back to where her team mate was. "She's on the other side of the tree, eating Ramen." said Kazuo simply. There was a silence that followed, before a snort of amusement, and a moan of displeasure met the ears of the other two team mates. Kazuo frowned as did Kimi. Kazuo sniffed. She gave an odd look to Kimi, who was merely quirking an eyebrow. "Well... this is... unexpected." Murmured Kazuo. "Sorry, Kazuo... I really didn't think you guys would find me.. I mean, I was eerily close, yet far. I mean you guys thrive on the complex, so I figured that if I made it simple you'd be confused. Hmm... I must work on my observation skills..." Jiira jumped out of the tree, and landed on the ground with the grace of a feline. Kazuo gave her a look. "I know that you were not alone in that tree." said Kazuo. Jiira gave her an amused look before walking passed her and towards the village. She seemed a tinsy bit smug. A little too smug for Kazuo's tastes. "Who was it?" asked Kazuo subtility be damned. Just because she was mourning didn't mean she would back off.

"Please... I'm not telling, and he's gone so drop it," said Jiira. "Oooh... It's a male," said Kimi in a sing-song voice. Jiira merely growled. "It's no one you know..." she said. Kazuo stared at her for a moment before nodding. The girl deserved some kind of privacy. "Does Shika-kun know?" she asked softly. "Yes," said Jiira. But the girl looked guilty so Kazuo deduced that she had lied. Though she would have been able to notice the lie in the air. Well, not the lie precisely, more like the change of scent. Kazuo gave her a meaningful look before walking off. "I have to go," She said, as she remembered promising Neji that she would buy groceries and treat him to a dinner. Though she hadn't said that it was a treat for his birthday. She had deemed it odd that his birthday was the day that her daddy blue eyes had died, but at least it was a way to cheer her up. OoO... She had almost forgotten. She had promised to see Auntie Tsunade. With a sigh, she redirected her position to face towards the hokages' office.

She walked briskly into the building and then into the Hokages' office. The ANBU guards had long since given up keeping her out of the hokages' office. Therefor, her destination was unhindered. The Hokage looked the same as she had for several years, but the weariness in her countenance was apparent. Even if the woman would never admit it. She was old. She was fit, but she was old. "Auntie Tsunade, are you ok?" she asked the over used, cliched, trite, redundant question that all ask when not knowing what to ask.

Tsunade sat up in her chair and sighed. "How was your day?" was the question that she asked. Kazuo stared. A question, for a question. Kazuo could play that game as well, and she knew the underlying meaning of said question, which was '_I hope you are coping with the anniversary of his death well'_

Kazuo sat in the chair in front of the Hokage. "How can you stand this job?" she asked. The hokage sighed, Tsunade knew what that meant. _'It's as well as can be. You were going to choose him as your successor, How are you coping?'_ Tsunade gave a very put upon sigh, but didn't say anything. Ah, well... Beating around the bush was not a specialty that should be wasted, but Kazuo didn't feel like it. "I love you, Auntie Tsunade, but I really must go. I promised Uncle Neji that I would make him something today, but I also need your help to get some people together for his birthday... part... I mean _gathering_" said Kazuo. All this had to be done in secret of course.

Kazuo smiled. It had been a very long while since Kazuo had _really_ smiled. Non-the-less, she was smiling. Not because she was particularly _happy_, no of course not. She was smiling because her surprise had gone well. Though he hadn't reacted verbally, his eyes had widened, and thankfully he said nothing of fate. For this, she was grateful. She loved her Uncle Neji dearly, but his constant talks of Fate had her on edge, and resigned.

These thoughts, she pushed them to the back of her mind, as she watched her surrogate Aunties and Uncles have fun. Her Uncle Neji was content, and she felt happy with this. Sighing, she walked out of the apartment and towards the Hokage monument. As she was nearly there, she found that she had company. Frowning in consternation she tuned into her surroundings. She paused in her treck to the Hokage monument.

Her tense shoulders eased as she realized that once again Shikamaru had came upon her without her realizing it...AGAIN. "Are you stalking me or something?" she asked in annoyance. "No," Shikamaru said simply. She narrowed her eyes before continuing her treck to the Hokage Monument. Once she reached the top, she sat atop the head of the fourth Hokage. "Why have you been stalking me?" she asked. " I haven't," said Shikamaru. "You followed me almost everywhere I went today... what is going on?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment, before sitting down. "Life is troublesome, and For once in my life I was bored...ne?" said Shikamaru in a dry tone.

"You stalk when you get bored... why wasn't I aware of this?" she said with amusement. "I always thought that you would sit on a hill and watch clouds lazily roll by..." she said in an airy tone. "Ka-chan." said Shikamaru softly. "Is it that boring to sit and watch clouds without me?" she asked amused. "Tche. Troublesome women." he said. Imitating his dry tone of voice she said, "Tche. Troublesome men." Then she laughed. He gave her a small smirk before he turned to look out over the village.

"The view is beautiful, ne?" she asked. He turned to her, watching her eyes taking in the view of Konoha Village, and smiling. He gave a 'hn.' and she looked at him oddly. "How is Aunt Blondie doing?" she asked suddenly. He quircked an eyebrow at her, as blondie could be a number of people. "I mean, Aunt Ino."

"I haven't seen her much all year, but the times I did see her, she was all over the Uchiha." said Shikamaru in a lazy fashion. She sniffed before glaring at him. "Don't insult Sasuke-niisan, I heard that tone mister!" She said mock angrily. "Maa... I'm sorry," he said raising his hand in defense. "That's better," she said smirking. He sighed before muttering under his breath.

----------------------------

"You have a mission, The Village of the Sound wishes to sign a peace treaty, however they have specially requested that your particular team run this meeting. Kazuo, you are well versed in conversing with possible allies this will be your job, you are also well versed in the geography needed in this mission... You lead this team there for the mission." The Hokage had called them in. Being fourteen year olds' and Chuunin, well on their way to being Juunin, worked well as a team. The Hokage was proud, Hinata was proud, Neji was proud, but none were as proud as Kakashi, as he was their Instructor and friend.

Kazuo gave a nod. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She said bowing respectfully. As they got away from the Hokages' office Kazuo begin to speak. They were headed for the north gate. "Flame, you're to be the one who keeps watch, and if we're ambushed you're to do your special jutsu." She said this to Kimi. "Wolf, You are to track any trouble that comes our way and if we some how leave a trail, cover it.." She said looking to Jiira. "Both of you will back me when we get to the sound village, show no weakness, ignore all taunts unless they needlessly insult our home, I'll handle the conducive operation," she said as they finally breeched the north gate and continued through the forest. Leaving naught a spot nor dent in their path to follow, as they travelled toward their destination.

They paused to camp for the night. "Do you feel something off?" asked Jiira, as they sat near the camp fire. Kazuo was silent. The flames seemed to be intertwined in an hypnotic dance. Wave after wave of extroneous heat energy passed from the flickering light as Kazuo stared. It was as if she were stuck in a trance of sorts. "Something is 'off' as you put it, yes." she said indifferently. Her eyes never left the flames. Kimi stared at his two team mates concernedly. "Are you two ok?" he asked.

"The flames talk to me." said Kazuo in a whisper, three hours later. "Really?" asked Jiira amusedly. "Yes," said Kazuo. "I'll take that as a no to my previous question then," said Kimi with a sigh. The flames suddenly flickered wildly before darkness fell amongst them. The fire was out. "Not good," muttered Kimi worriedly. "No, what was your first clue?" asked Jiira agitatedly. Kazuo was silent. Oppressively silent. This sooo was not good.

"Leave," said Kazuo suddenly. Her voice was as cold as ice. A chill entered the clearing. Breaths materialised into vapor as Jiira, and Kimi exhaled air. Kazuo was the only one not affected. "You two need to leave," she hissed angrily. The air was filled with familiarity to her. Kazuo was scared. Not for herself, but for her team mates. She was ready to face what would happen to her. She was very aware of her impending doom. However, she was worried about them. She wasn't afraid of death, she welcomed it.

There was a faint tingling in her cursed scar. She hoped her Sasuke-niisan didn't feel a tingling as well. She sighed as she noted that her team mates had remained at her side. "You knew it was a set up didn't you? There was no peace treaty was there?" said Kimi accusatorily, while Jiira acknowledged it with an air of contemplatence. "Please, leave. You two are more important than me, you need to leave NOW" she said commandeeringly. They stared at her before simultaneously shaking their head in the negative. "We are family, we are team mates, we don't desert each other." said Kimi.

She glared at them, her chakara was flaring around her body. Pain coursed through her veins as the cursed seal carved into her back activated. "You thought you could excape, little demon." said a whispery voice. "But, master has commanded that you come home... you thought you could save your 'family'... But we ARE your family..." The hissing voice laughed eerily.

Flashes of the man her biological father always had near came streaming through her mind. Memories of times with and without snake face... where she had seen this man, maybe walking through the village... sitting in the window of a resturant... standing at the counter in the market... Random memories of seeing this face. Suddenly a hypnotising voice whispered through her head. _You are worth nothing. No one is left who actually cares... Master wants you. You know you can;t fight the call of your father... You want to please him. You would do anything for him. Come to me. Come to me so that I can take you to master. Then, the snakes will see Konoha fall!_ Looking up through her haze of pain, she realised that her friends had stayed. Friends... she had friends... she had to be strong... and protect her... friends.

Konoha will not fall. Not on her watch. Hissing in pain she stood and began to run towards the man. "You'll pay for spying on me... On my home." she said angrily.

She was nearing him when she heard a cry. Turning she sucked in a sharp breath as she realised that the shadows had her friends. The horrified look on their faces stayed her hand. "You will come with me or my shadows will slit their throats. You know they cannot escape the shadows..." said the man.

She glared at him. Rage coursed through her, even as the pain continued it's track through her system. She calmed herself. She didn't want the cursed mark to run over her skin. Even though it was carved instead of her being bitten, it still did the whole 'mess up your good looks with ugly swirly lines' thing. The shadows'... Shaking her head, she attempted to call on her powers. _Bend to my will, shadows... bend to my will..._ She thought frantically. The shadows shook, yet they did not relent their hold on her friends. "Pity, you've lost your intelligence it seems. Did you really think that your puny magic tricks could stand against my prowess?" said the voice. The man in front of them appeared to not have moved his lips, but the person speaking... or hissing in this case, was him.

"You are pathetic... to betray your own master.. your father... is despicable. Especially when it is a lost cause." said the man. "That thing is not my father... He was never my father.. he was a master that I wanted nothing to do with..." she hissed at him furiously. "All the work we put into you being perfect, and you fail even that. All master ever wanted was a perfect daughter. An heir, and what did he get? A blasphemous wench, who betrays..." growled the man. "Blah, blah, blah... My father was a sadistic bastard who always wanted his way and killed when he didn't get it. He didn't want a perfect daughter, he wanted a weapon and a toy, to control." She hissed. She had thought that she was over the thought of making her father proud.

She had always wanted to please her father, but... no... nothing was worth the pain that he had put her through. Replacing her with some kid he intended to play with...No.

She was beyond the illusion that he actually cared about him, she had gotten a real father, a daddy who showed concern, care, and love to and for her. Her daddy blue eyes, and her _father_ took that away from her. She was happy, never mind that it was with the supposed enemy, she was happy and her _father_ took that away. But she was expecting that. That was why she had wanted to leave earlier... leave her daddy. So that something like this would not have happened.

She had been fooled. Tricked into thinking that her daddy blue eyes was infallable. That he could bounce back from any problem alive and only moderately hurt. Look where that got her. She knew that something of this magnitude would happen to her family if she stayed. She should have left like she had tried to do many times. She should have forced herself to actually want to leave... maybe then all of this would not have happened.

"Are you quite done feeling sorry for yourself? In that case. Come with me to your rightful place, and maybe master will be lenient on you." said the man derisively. She sneered, and made no move to do as he said. No matter how accepting of it she was, she was not going down without a fight. "I am in my rightful place." she said impassively. "No, you are not." said the man. He hissed something unintelligeble and she felt her stomach drop. Pain, that she had been ignoring for the past couple of moments, came back full force. She doubled over at the intensity of it all. She had to save her friends though... "Let them go..." she choked out as she realized that he was using the shadows as a conduit for her friends to feel what she felt. They shouldn't be in this situation. This was not good, not good at all.

The man laughed, a rumbling dark laugh, that made her think of a mix of crimson pain, and the dark grey abyss reserved for death. She welcomed it, but only for her, not her friends. "Let them go," she managed to say this in a stronger voice than before. The pain was growing... largely. It was unlike any pain she had felt before. This pain was not by the cursed scar... It was something entirely different. "Let them go..." she repeated once again.

"Come to me and they are free." He said with a smirk. She knew that the moment she came to him that even though he would let her friends free, the ones from the village of the sound would attack her home, and she would be left in the clutches of her _father_ and his henchmen. Not an un-usual situation. She could handle it. Couldn't she? No. She couldn't leave her family alone could she? No. She had to manage to get free and warn the village. There were enemies that could attack her friends in her absence and they may not make it to the village in time. Since she could not control the shadow of the man, she sent her own shadows to follow them when they were set free, and protect them. She had to be strong. Her daddy blue eyes was strong, she could be too. He fought fate all of his life... she... she...

She could only do one thing...

"Come to me and they are free..."

AN: I was planning on making this chapter muuuuuuch longer, but I thought that this would be better. The next chappie will be out two to three weeks...


	10. Chapter 9

Anei, means shadow or gloom

That is the mans name

Chapter 9

She had an odd afinity for ignoring her friends. _Well... they probably won't want to be friends with me after this..._ she thought bitterly. "Anei, I will come with you. You are correct. My alliances are with the wrong people. Or perhaps they are with the right people." she sighed. _ I hope they can see beneath the surface of my words..._

"You know. I was trying to get away from Konoha for the longest time. This charade has got to end."

Hearing the gasp of Jiira, and the angry and betrayed growl of "I knew she couldn't be trusted" from Kimi, she inwardly allowed her shoulders to slump in disappointment. So, they didn't know her very well, they weren't as close as she thought they were... Then again she hadn't really let them get that close to her. Somehow, the feeling that she was going to her doom, had increased largely.

"Let them go," she said distantly. The man gave a very put-upon sigh. "Fine," he muttered. She walked over to him complacently, and he let them go. When they did not immediately leave she hissed at them, "Go, warn Konoha of it's imminent demise,"

Kimi glared at her before giving Jiira a meaningful look, then he took off towards Konoha.

Jiira was analyzing the situation, before rushing at the two. Anei frowned and reflexibly threw a Kunai at the girl. Kazuos' immediate instinct was to block the Kunai from stabbing her friend, except at some point Anei had slipped her weapons away from her. Therefor, she had to use what she had, and that would mean that she used her arms as sheild.

Narrowing her eyes in order to still the flinch that accompanied the pain in her arm. "I said to let them go free," she growled through clenched teeth. Anei smirked, "You said to simply let them go. Not to let them go free."

She growled before her pupils, charged with chakara, turned white.

Anei smirked. "Ah, ah, aaah. For shame." He said smugly.

"I've placed my shadow strings onto my kunai... which are now attached to...YOU. MUHWHWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" He paused to cough. "I mean... Kukukukukuuuu!"

Then they disappeared in a swirl of shadow. Jiira was left to wonder what just happened.

-+---------------+-

Blearily, I open my eyes. Why is it so dark? Not that I can't see, or anything like that. It's just abnormally dark... This place seems familiar. Why was this place so fa- Oh. I sigh. I suppose it is a bit redundant of me to finally remember the fact that I, idiotically, chose to come back to this...place. Something familiar... bah. This was my old cell... or previous room.

"Well, well, well... my precious weapon..." said a hissingly familiar voice. I turn around belatedly realizing the full reality of my little capture. "I want to see those deliciously red eyes of yours... my darling daughter..." He hissed. I shudder at the lust in his eye as he gaze expectantly into mine. He's a disturbing creature if I've ever seen one. Because he certainly isn't human.

Frowning, I back away from the thing that called himself a man. Father-snake-man. Yes. That fit perfectly. Though, Snake-man would do. I suppose the negative vibes of my thoughts were being transferred to his piercing gaze. I say this because his eyes narrowed and anger seemed to radiate from him. I'm certainly glad that he isn't enraged with me.

--------------------

Kabuto stared at her in silent discouragement. "I refuse," she said defiantly. The man in the shadows laughed manically. "You have no choice." He said in amusement.

Orochimaru chuckled evily, "Ah, my precious Anei... So delightful to see you once more..." he said. Kazuo stared in confusion. _So he isn't... he wasn't in contact all this time.. apparently that meant nothing..._

"You my darling daughter... will tell me every little detail of your life... that I don't already know... or perhaps... there is nothing to tell..." said Orochimaru. "I will destroy your little family... yes... and it's all your fault. You of all people know how to destroy me... but you won't tell them will you.. no. You won't, because you...still... want me to _love_ you... to _acknowledge_ that you exist as more than a weapon. Pity that you hold onto that dream..." Kabuto left the room trailing Orochimaru, and leaving her in the room with Anei.

---+---+---+

I wince. Numbly, I realize that it is true. That I could have saved them if I were to tell them how to fight my... how to fight the snake. I can't bare the thought that my subconscious still wants to be recognized as his daughter. Somehow, I feel as if I were betraying my daddy-blue-eyes. By having these thoughts... these wishes... even if it is subconscious. Distantly, I note that I'm alone with the shadow-man. Even in being fourteen, I can't help but place many descriptive names on those that have influenced me in some way. Like, Daddy-blue-eyes. Who was truly, Naruto-tou-san, to me. And Snake-man, who is well... a snake man, and my biological father. These names... they stick in my head.

"You do realize that you've signed a death warrant on your village... your supposed _home_." snickered Anei. "Your father had a wager. If you show him your red eyes... then he doesn't kill the entire population, but apparently... you merely want blue to flash behind those lids... amusing... are you trying to keep some of your _daddy_ alive." Anei was decidedly annoying, I decide as I stand and back away from him and against the wall. "Shut up," I say. Though I doubt with the shake in my voice that I was anywhere near convincing in getting him to actually do as I commanded.

He merely chuckled, before he slowly walked toward me and caressed my cheek... with a kunai. This action left a thin trail of blood below my right eye. I freeze slightly, as suddenly I feel my knees buckle, and my heart sped up. "Wha-wa- what ha-haa-have you...dd-do-done t-to m-m-me?" I ask as I shiver uncontrollably. He smirked. "We'll be having five sessions... I put a mark on your cheek... in each session, with a poisoned kunai, your father.. he has the last session. Won't you be happy to die with the mark of your fathers' inhumanity on your belly, and whiskers on your cheeks." He asked sweetly.

I don't anwer. I'm in too much pain. Yes. Pain. Immense, imeasurable.. pain. The cold is painful, and I actually like the cold... but this is a different kind of cold. Frowning, I decide to ready myself for the death that is sure to come. Something warm... solid... pain... NO, I must escape the warmth... But I don't want to go back to the cold... The harsh, painful cold is much better than the bittered reality that is warmth... and very painful. I find myself nearly unconscious, I try hard to reach for the darkness but I'm pulled into the light. Or in this case to more shadows...

The torture continued... brutally. I would be beaten, then he'd use the dagger... Of course... this didn't mean that some of it was emotionally enhanced too. The poison in the dagger was affected by emotions.

This was the fourth session. "Your friends aren't coming... you know this do you not," said Anei simply. Of course I know that. Stupid shadow-man. I'm not actually important. I'm not important at all. The village and the safety of those residing therein is what is important. I can't breath. This is hopeless. I want to die. But apparently I'm not good enough for death. At least this is what I keep being told. I can't keep fighting this torture is killing me, and I am in welcome of the outcome.

"You aren't important to them. I sincerely doubt that they care enough about you to even give a second thought." He said to me. I watch as he leaves the room. Leaving me within my prison, with the affects of the poison still in my system. Everytime... everytime, after the first time that I nearly lost consciousness... I saw my daddy-blue-eyes... He's always staring at me... his eyes sad, and disappointment radiating off of him in waves, but before I can get closer to him.. he disappears and the all consuming darkness begins to seep in. I'm always awake and semi-coherent before the darkness can grab me, and this torturous bright light is always on... always pulling me back from the death that I want.

I sit there... for weeks'. Under the influence of the drug, for it apparently wasn't a poison.. yet. The drug will allow my body to be most subject fall to the poison. I note that I really had hoped on some level that someone would come. Well, I should have learned not to hope a long time ago. "I can't wait to see what becomes of my dear daughter..." said a sickening voice... which I know belongs to my... hated fated to kill me father.

------+--+---+-+-+-+-

There was immense pain and Kazuo stared in horror as her wrists were tied to the wall, and her feet were tied to two metal poles. She frowned. "Seven...seven... seventy slashes with the spiked whip." said Kabuto. She had an urge to run, but then again... she really didn't want to. She wanted to die. So why was she against the seventy lashes. "I can't really... deal with it..." she muttered out loud.

Big _Mistake._

-+-+--+-+-+-+-+

I hear harsh laughter. "I see," said Orochimaru in amusement. He watched me get beaten, whipped and tortured. Yes. That and he watched as Anei did worse. He laughed the entire time. I can't make myself care. Ever since those life changing six words left my lips, things got worse. Much worse. "You have no one but me. You know this as well, and obviously everyone else only cared about you because of obligation."

I narrow my eyes. I know what he says must be true. With my presence gone, then the obligation of caring for me left as well. Ah well... I can't... say that it matters anymore. Ok, so it matters, but I don't care because I truly wish to die. There is no way I want to survive with the only one that I have as _him_. "Been quite a while.." I hear a drawl from my left, and I fight the instincts that said to look that way. I already know who it is. "Did you miss me?" Somehow... many of the things that I had learned within my fathers home... which ironically I'm here now so.. yeah.. anyway, I remember... some of my studies... There is a room in here somewhere... a secret passage way...

Then again... who cares. It won't do me any good to... "Are you ignoring me?" The question was hissed in my ear and I fought hard not to flinch. "Anei has given me the pleasure of your torture today... as he has more important things to do..." I give her a blank stare. Tayuya. It has been a while, but I will never forget the torture that she can turn out. She was even more Sadistic than the snake man on a good day. The woman smirked before running a perfectly manicured nail down my jaw. "So pretty. So beautiful..." she muttered as she slashed my cheek with another mark. I belatedly realize that she had poison on the tips of her finger nails and _not_ the drug that had been given to me. Of course snake man noticed this as well. I was nearing where I wanted to be. but then I saw a flash. "You are my demon. You will not die. My dear daughter, your life is mine, mine is yours... they are intertwined... No matter what happens, you're going to want to please me. In some way. So it is written, in blood might I add, so it shall be" He chuckled evilly,"Have you ever wondered why you never told anyone...truly.. any information about me..."

He paused, and I gave him credentials on noting my genius. I frown. Then sudden fear and understanding falls upon me. I shiver... The realization is chilling. I remember the seal that was placed on my back. The bastard had no intention of giving me a normal one. I suppose my ignorant jealousy of Sasuke was a waste, because my seal... was _special..._ which made me a _special_ case.

That was then, and this is now. He had created a seal... for me, like no other. Because, really, who was the bigger threat... his daughter who knew his personal life and enough to destroy... or minions who only knew enough to set him back. I gulp... Really, I know it's not like me to gulp, but I did. "Now... either you tell me of Konoha's secrets and die, or you come with me... we destroy Konoha together... then you die." he said grinning maniacally. This time though, his tongue came out. "I do wish to see those eyes..the red eyes of the Kyuubi blood are nearly as good as the Sharingan... both are undeniably... arousing."

" You freak... I can't believe..." I fight the sudden temptation to show him those eyes that he loves so much. "No." I say... I make it sound so simple... but it takes energy to revoke his wishes... why now? Why would he truly activate the seal now? "No to what?" he asked. I flinch. "No... I won't tell you anything. Anei was spying get him to do it. And No... I won't give you what you want. You sick freak!" I scream with difficulty as I'm slashed once again on the cheek. The last thing I see are the enraged eyes of the snake man as he slams the kunai into my chest. The sweet oblivion that takes me now is nothing short of a blessing. I travel a path. I feel numb and I like it. It's very dark. I see minute light at the end of my path and I walk slowly. Disbelievingly, toward the light. I see a figure walking away. Gasping I run to my daddy blue eyes, who turns to halt my procession toward him. He shakes his head. "Go back," he says. I shake uncontrollably. "I can't fight this fate daddy... please let me come with you... please...my friends... they... they won't be amenable towards me... Oh, please let me come with you..." I beg him. It is very unlikely that he will agree... very unlikely indeed. "You are my daughter... mine. You, technically, have my blood. Please.. kit. Go back. There are people there who love you. no matter what. Make me proud"

---------+------------------

Orochimaru frowned. One of his minions came back... that can't be good. "Orochimaru-sama! The elite of the Shinobi of Konoha are here... They paried our attack..we had to withdraw." Said the man. "Great..." he muttered under his breath as he walked out onto the field. Only to have his head bitten off by a snake. How ironic is that? Then again the upload of irony sky-rocketed when it turns out that the person who summoned the snake was Sasuke. Without their leader the minions were chaotic. Neji was the one whom walked into the room and carried his 'niece' out of the torture room. Sighing, he muttered about people who succeed in weaving against fate.

I feel myself waking. No, I don't want to move... I don't want to live... why? Desperately I try and gain the sweet dark abyss that was there moments ago. NO! I want my oblivion back. "Please... PLEASE!" I'm surprised when I note that it's not me yelling please. I open my eyes to see pink.. and blond... and Neji and Sasuke. Coughing I choke out... "Why is Pinkie here lying on my stomach... I have a broken rib..." It's amazing that I don't react to the immense white in the room. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't really have time to react to it. Please tell me, why did they bring me back... I wanted to die! Then... I remember... the words of my daddy blue eyes...

FINE! happy daddy, I'm going to try to live. I smile at them in amusement as I realize that they are staring at me. They stay for a little while longer before leaving. I relax slowly against the bed and watch as my friends came in. Jiira and Kimi were silent, before Jiira spoke,"Ka-chan... I knew... that you were... trustworthy. Even though I didn't really show it. Thats why I ran at you with only a kunai, knowing that you would not have let me get hurt. I'm sorry... that you got hurt in the process though."

I nodd my eyes shined happily. Then I turn to Kimi. He stares at me. Then offers a small smile. I give him an even smaller one in return before I nodd to him as well.

I fall asleep. Some time later, I hear a door opening. Opening my eyes I look over and smile widely at Shikamaru. My lazy friend. "Shika-kuuuun!" I cry though I can't jump up right now. Though I do lower my voice slightly. "I wondered when you would come by to see me... mr.everything-is-too-troublesome." I say in amusement. I can tell that he sees the gratitude in my eyes. With my need for quiet... well, comfortably quiet, company.

"Wanna play Go?" he asked. I nodd. As we set up the pieces, I think silently...

The fact is... fate deals a bad hand, and is strategically genius at making that hand last a very long time.

This is my life.

AN: I"M DONE! YAYYYYYYY! I know it's short but at the moment I REALLLY DONT CARE! I"M DONE! OH YEAH UH HUH YEAH YEAH YEAH-YEAH!


End file.
